Blood, Ink and Ecstasy
by Kagamichihime
Summary: The prince of the Vampire Kingdom has been missing for ten years. When hunters from Cross Kingdom visit an upscale strip club in the Blue Blood district, they find a mysterious young man who's more than just a pretty face without a past. Yaoi AU KxZ & ZxK
1. Scarlet X

**A/N: **AU and OOC, but there are some things that are still the same. I can't kill the whole vampire thing. ;) New fic, new themes, new ideas from a writing style I aim to improve. Enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, as it belongs to Matsuri Hino, and I would be a terrible replacement writer. XD Also, I don't own "Loves Me Not". That song belongs to t.A.T.u. (Not a songfic.)

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Shizuka swore that the kingdom was filled with idiots; useful, convenient idiots, but idiots nonetheless

Disregard the fact that Kaname no longer smelled like, or gave off the presence of a pureblood, but for the love of all things that made sense, he still looked like the son of Juuri and Haruka.

How could anyone not know that the prince of the entire vampire race was stripping at an upscale nightclub in the Blue Blood district of the Vampire Kingdom? Missing for the past decade and presumed to be dead? More like right alive under their nose.

They were safe though, as the guise worked, and the King and Queen had dismissed him as a mere lookalike.

The brooding vampire watched her nephew with hungry eyes from her leather seat in the lavish office, cursing the fact that he had to be on stage in a few minutes. No matter, once Kaname was done for the evening, Shizuka would keep the prince to herself that night.

She had to remember to thank her dear brother and late sister for such a beautiful gift. Not only did Kaname satisfy her needs, but he also made a lot of money through the club.

Delicately lacing her fingers together, Shizuka brought her elbows on the polished cherry wood of her desk, resting her chin on the bridge it made. She could feel another headache coming on from her lack of sexual activity. If her husband didn't come home soon, she swore she would rape his nephew again, not that one would be able to rape anything that was willing.

"What do you think of this one, Shizuka-sama?"

Speak of the devil.

Kaname padded barefoot, in street clothes, onto the plush champagne colored carpeting in the office. He was holding up a cut out cage catsuit* with rhinestones and matching black, six inch platforms. Shizuka gave the outfit a once-over, humming with satisfaction.

"I like that one." she purred, pausing to bat her eyelashes. "You're on in ten minutes, and your quota for the night is fifteen thousand**."

"Understood." he nodded, disappearing into the private dressing room that connected to her office.

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

Kaname eased himself into the suit, taking care to put it on correctly, and not catch a foot or an arm through one of the cutouts instead of the cuffs. God forbid he ripped one of his outfits with the heel of one of his stilettos again, Shizuka would not only triple his quota, but he would have to put up with sex so merciless one would have a hard time to not call it rape, no matter how willing the partner may have been. Kaname may have been willing all of those times that he serviced Shizuka, but he was a teenage male, and even if he wasn't into women, she took good care of his raging boners.

He looked over the outfit in his full length mirror, twisting this way and that, admiring how the vinyl hugged his ass and package. The way they drew attention to his nipples whenever they would become erected, which was often, was something his regulars often got off on.

Makeup was always something Kaname was good at, along with manicures, pedicures, anything related to cosmetology that you could name, he did it and did it well. Oftentimes he would help his coworkers with their makeup and wardrobe selection when he wasn't busy fretting over which Haute Couture alterations he would be wearing onto the stage. One of the few perks of working in the Blue Blood district, was that nothing was cheap up there, not the prices, not the clothes, and definitely not the service.

Choosing a reddish brown liner, he drew a thin line on the top of his eyelids, curving the outer edges up into wings. He lined his rims with a peach tone similar to his skin, ran the mascara brush through his lashes, and applied some clear lip gloss. Foundation wasn't needed since he had nary a blemish on his face, and his cheek were already naturally brushed with dusty rose color. He stared at his countenance in the vanity, pouting, squinting and blowing practice kisses.

Kaname personally didn't like wearing so much makeup. For him, the liner would have been enough, but one of Shizuka's rules was to always be painted up professionally. If someone didn't have any discoloration or flaws that could be fixed with makeup, then it would still be used to enhance features.

Girls, boys, they all had to wear makeup and skimpy clothes. Most of the guys looked effeminate, androgynous at the very least, which is what attracted so many customers, but they did have variety. A select few of the employees in Thorns looked like they were actually males, attracting more than just the moe crowd. Then there were the females. What could he say?

Personally, he managed to look androgynous and move in an effeminate manner without coming off as a flamer, which he wasn't, unlike some people. Cough. Aidou. Cough. Not that there was anything wrong with flamers, oh no, just Aidou himself.

A soft knock came at his dressing room door.

"Come in." he called, running a thick brush through his hair, spraying spritz in it.

Ruka poked her head through the crack in the doorway, eying the brunette with superficial interest.

"Kaname, could you help me with my makeup? Senri and Rima are already painting up everyone else, and I know I can't do mine as well as yours."

"Of course, Ruka." he placed the brush down, reaching for his bin of makeup.

They carried on idle chitchat as Kaname blended different colors of foundation from her dirty blond hairline to beneath her jawbone. Their conversations flowed easily, shifting from one subject to another. Beauty, brains, ivory skin and caramel colored eyes. She even had one of the best female figures or her type, a large chest with wide hips and a narrow waist. It would all have been very attractive, if Kaname was into women.

"First up, Kaname, center stage." the DJ's voice called through the microphone.

"Work your magic hon." Ruka slapped his ass in amusement.

Kaname softly hummed the melody of the song before hitting the stage, approaching the pole in front of a few customers, all of them new arrivals. He let the music control him as he effortlessly danced at a sinuous pace, winding his body around the pole, mouthing the words to the lyrics as the familiar song started.

_I complicated our lives  
by falling in love with him_...

He hopped up, gripping the pole between his hands and thighs before sliding around some so that his back was towards the audience. Closing his eyes, he worked his body teasingly as he arched backward, lost in the rhythm of the music, too lost to notice the commotion between customers coming up to have a seat around the stage.

Exhaling, Kaname intended to slide down the pole in that position as he slowly opened his eyes to give one of his famous 'come hither' looks, but as he did so, his breath caught in his throat. The first thing he saw was a white ribbon falling, revealing a pair of cold, yet gentle lilac eyes that pierced through his heart.

His chest began to burn.

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

"Come on Zero, I promise, you'll have fun."

"Knock it off Ichiru!"

Zero fought blindly against his brother's pull, unable to see from behind his blindfold. Despite their being twins, what Ichiru thought to be fun hardly passed as sane in Zero's book. He felt the heels of his shoes being filed as the younger lad forced him across the parking lot.

"Come on, it's my birthday! Can't you just comply with your adoring, one and only little brother's birthday wish?" he pouted.

"We're twins you idiot! Can't_ you_ comply with your pissed, about-to-be-an-only-child older brother's birthday demand?"

Zero could feel the warm evening air around him shift to a cooler climate as he was pushed inside of a building, scraping shoes sliding effortlessly against the linoleum. Ichiru knew he had him right then. The muffled music set off the older twin's suspicion. He was much more intuitive and well informed than his twin had given him credit for, and now he just had to figure out what kind of club he had been brought to.

"Welcome to Thorns, two for the evening? That's a hundred." the doorman paused to sniff them, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, and, don't worry about him, he's never been in a place like this before... What? We're allowed to be here. We just wanted to stop by for some entertainment, here are our permits to be in this Kingdom."

Zero and Ichiru had been visiting the Vampire Kingdom at the request of their king, Haruka Kuran, to perform a mass extermination. Needless to say they were payed handsomely for their work, but Ichiru had tied his wrists together and blindfolded him the moment they had collected their pay. For a moment Zero thought he was going to be offed by his own twin, until he was reminded of the birthday he had forgotten - theirs.

Ichiru insisted that they use part of the money on themselves, and that he already got the go ahead from their king to do so. From the get go, Zero knew it would be a bad idea, and it never ceased to amaze him how often he was right when it concerned his twin.

The Doorman gave a short, amused laugh.

"A first timer eh? We get a lot of those in June for some reason, what, with summer starting and all." he placed a stamp on the back of their hands. "Enjoy kids, but I don't need to tell you that."

Zero could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"We are not kids..." Ichiru muttered under his breath.

Long past the point of trying to struggle, he willingly accompanied Ichiru inside of the dark, yet colorful club. The lyrics to the music became clearer as they walked across the floor. It wasn't crowded, yet, seeing as it was still early. Ichiru guided him into his seat in front of something solid with a narrow surface. Probably a bar. His brother plopped down right beside him, beginning to untie the ropes around Zero's wrists.

They were sitting directly beneath the speakers. Yulia from t.A.T.u. sang in accompaniment to a guitar rift, the soft lilt of her Russian accent against English lyrics helped to calm Zero's nerves.

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not_

Ichiru pulled the ribbon of the blindfold off, the white silk falling into Zero's lap to reveal his lilac eyes, silver hair falling into them messily. The first thing he saw wasn't the black stage, or the golden pole, or even the mirrors with various sized hand prints on them.

All he saw was warm, gorgeous cat-like eyes of burnt sienna.

And they were gazing right through his soul.

Her hair chestnut hair fell in a feathery array above her head, well, from her position upside down on that golden pole that Zero still hadn't noticed. She stay glued to the spot, still in her graceful backwards arch as the song played on.

"I know what she wants." Ichiru commented, not noticing the intense moment they were locked in. "The birthday boy is right here." he smirked, clapping his brother on the back.

The soft sound of a hundred hitting the floor broke the spell, returning them both from the white world of fantasy when she looked away to the corners of her eyes, acknowledging the payment. Gracefully, she slid all the way down the pole, turning over to crawl slowly, seductively over to the twins. Sitting up on her knees before them, something was off.

She slowly wriggled out of her cut out cage catsuit, exposing pale pink nipples and a tattoo along the left side or her small chest. There were no pictures, only elegantly scrawled text in an arc of scarlet ink:

**_H e a r t l e s s  
X_**

The "X" was placed right over where her heart would be.

"Ooh, gotta watch out for this one Zero, don't fall for her now." Ichiru joked.

She batted her eyelashes as she lay on her back to pull down the rest of the one piece consume. Zero got a good view of her ass, and balls.

His jaw dropped, and he could feel himself hardening involuntarily.

She, no,_ he_ turned around to show off his _huge_ erection. Making Zero lean forward to inspect it, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was correct, though it was pointless to lean closer, since anyone could easily see it even from the pool table in the far back.

The young man on stage gave a low, husky laugh, thrusting forward in a teasing manner before dropping on all fours, winding his body all the while as he turned and slapped his ass, licking his lips, biting onto the bottom one suggestively, a single fang poking out.

Zero was ready to cream his pants. He was pissed at his brother for bringing him to, of all things a strip club, but one that housed Vampires? Meaning they were still in Kuran Kingdom? He couldn't think straight enough to remember that this point was brought up earlier with the doorman, but, strangely enough, the wriggling dancer before him was enough to make him throw his arms around his twin and thank him a thousand times over.

Until this moment he had always hated most vampires. Most because he thought the king was alright, and now that he knew about this little sex kitten, maybe his opinions would change. After all, every vampire he had ever met before this, king aside, were from missions, and all of them were batshit insane, including that one pureblood that killed his parents. But Zero could sense that this one was neither.

The exotic dancer flipped his hair around, peeking up coyly from beneath his lashes and bangs with a seductive little smirk before sinking back down onto his back once more, shaking his legs left and right before clicking his heels together and skimming his fingers along his erection. His endless length of legs parted into a split as he rolled forward to lean over the short trim that served as separation from customer and dancer to whisper in Zero's ear.

"Want to play with me?"

Zero gave a stiff nod, making the brunette chuckle.

"Meet you offstage then." he said with a smile.

"Y-yeah,"

"Thank you baby." the dancer smirked and winked at Ichiru.

"Anytime sexy."

They watched him give one last shake as the music faded into another song, not quite finishing the first, leaving it off before the last couple of lines were sung.

_He loves me, He loves me not..._

Zero silently hoped that wouldn't be a precursor for what was to come.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N: ***The catsuit thing. Google it. XD

**Dollars. I would have preferred to keep the currency in yen to make it seem like a lot more money, but I feel more comfortable writing this fic in USD. XDD sorry.

**Reviews:** I've never tried that whole, "Give me this many reviews and you get an update." thing. While I do think it generates more reviews, I don't want to appear demanding. So I'll just put a little "Please tell me what you think, I will love you forever." right here. lol


	2. Champagne Room

**Important A/N:** I strongly recommend that you check out the VK fanfic "Cheese" by Sagakure before (or after) you read this chapter. It's really short, funny, charming, and will help you to understand the inside joke I've written in. You don't have to read it to understand the chapter, as it does give a fairly clear explanation, but if you want in depth details, then definitely check out "Cheese". ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Down". Jay Sean owns all rights.

I did not write, nor do I own "Cheese". That fic was made by the lovely Sagakure. I have asked for, and been granted permission to reference her fic in mine.

This chapter is dedicated to her, even if the dominance is a reversed from her preference at the moment. They will be taking turns. lol It turned out more raunchy than I expected. ;)

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

"Shizuka-sama, I have some interesting news."

Shizuka looked up from her calculations to the blond-haired blue-eyed noble who spoke with a light lisp. Thank goodness _someone_ interrupted. She was beginning to get a migraine from trying to figure up the month to month profit analysis, since not every dollar was counted in the club. Removing her small, half moon spectacles, she rubbed her eyes. Sure, being a pureblood meant that her eyesight was much better than twenty twenty, but she was tired as hell, and the lenses helped her focus on the text.

"What is it Aidou honey?" she leaned back and massaged her temples.

The headache was getting worse. Purebloods and headaches did not mix. If she were to stop paying attention to her surroundings for even a moment, the entire place could go up in flames from any lapse in control of her powers. Rido would have been upset then.

"There are a couple of hunters that have come in earlier." he said, running his fingers over the blue lace of his teddy lingerie, adjusting his matching g-string subconsciously.

"Hunters?" Shizuka started. "Why the hell are there hunters here?"

"To have fun I guess." Aidou said with a shrug. "They presented the correct papers to be in the kingdom and all, but I still sort of fear for the others' safety. If they get alcohol in them and become rowdy, it could be dangerous for all of us, especially if either of them happen to be trigger happy."

"I see..." she considered things for a moment.

"Should I have them sent away?"

"Are they dropping cash?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Hm, let them stay for now, as long as they behave. If something happens yell for me immediately. That's all." she waved him off.

"Of course, Shizuka-sama." Aidou bowed before retreating, hearing the song for his set start up.

"This is perfect." Shizuka muttered.

Rido probably would have been pissed to find that hunters were in the establishment. He couldn't find out about any of this. She could just hear him lecture her about safety hazards now, using his dislike of humans as an excuse to possibly kill them. Nevermind that he had taken a bleeder into the club, she actually served a purpose, but he would have probably slaughtered any other human who dared to set foot into the vicinity, starting up the next Great War. Giving reasons for Cross to demand retribution was not what anyone wanted to do. Even if it was only about ten short years ago that he had laid down his sword in an attempt at peace, many still feared his ruthlessness as the 'Vampire Without Fangs.'

Yes, they were in a very delicate situation. It would probably take quite a bit of coercion to have the tables turned on them. She rocked forward, spine straightening when realization hit her.

"This_ is_ perfect." she smirked.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Kaname had left the stage, disappearing into the back to quickly change into a scanty, black leather bikini before meeting with the hunters.

"Twins hm? I'm Kaname, and you are?"

"I'm Ichiru, and this smooth-taker is Zero." Ichiru nudged his stunned brother, who was trying to find something to say that wasn't stupid.

For some reason Zero wished he could disappear into his school uniform, the thing he had been wearing when they left, since they had been called out of class for the special extermination.

"Would you both like a double dance or...?"

"Haha, no thanks sweetheart, just one for him. I can already tell that he's taken with you, and who am I to butt in on that?" he laughed, earning a glare from Zero, who abruptly stopped when he was presented with a stack of bills. "I'm going to stay here and look for a blond. Nothing personal babe, I still think you're gorgeous."

"Everyone has different preferences." Kaname nodded in understanding as he took Zero's hand. "Let's play baby." he pulled the hunter out of his seat, leading him over to a small labyrinth as the next song came on.

_-Baby are you down down down down down-  
-Down, Down-  
-Even if the sky is falling down,-_

He pushed Zero into the chair playfully crawling up his body in a very feline-like manner, purring, rubbing up against the hunter, swaying from side to side, entrancing him once again. The brunette smelled of honey jasmine, leaving his scent all over his clothes. He brought his knee up slowly, causing sweet friction with his leg over his hot crotch, making Zero moan throatily.

_"Nnnnhh!"_

_-You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,-  
-Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,-  
_

_-So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,-  
-So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._-

_"You sound so sexy baby."_ Kaname whispered in his ear, blowing gently.

Zero was trying to be polite and keep his hands to himself, but the pleasure was too intense. Never before had he felt this way in his life. His hands wandered over Kaname's soft skin, groping, sweeping across what smooth curves he had, somehow still staying respectful of his personal areas, until his fingers found his nipples under the skimpy material. Zero caught the strings between his teeth, pulling roughly until the top danced to the floor. Kaname chuckled, gently guiding the hunter's hands down his sides so he could turn. He bent over, and smacked his ass, showing off the pink script shat said '_Bite Me_'.

_-So baby don't worry, you are my only,-  
-You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,-  
-You'll be my only, no need to worry,-  
-Baby are you down down down down down,-  
-Down, Down,-  
-Baby are you down down down down down,-  
-Down, Down,-  
-Even if the sky is falling down,-_

At the last 'down' Kaname had pulled the strings of his bottoms, letting them join his top on the floor. Zero very much wanted to bite into Kaname at that moment as he crawled back over him. Kaname's arms wrapped around the hunter and chair as he brought his chest to his face, bringing his hips forward to rub his sweet, hard sex along Zero's clothes, not quite humping, but much more provocatively than teasing as he arched smoothly along him. A pair of hands cupped his ass while a mouth found his nipple.

_-Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,-  
-I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,-_

Moving in time with the music, yet still lost in their world, Kaname brought his knee up against Zero's crotch again, giving his own small moans of pleasure whenever the hunter smacked his ass, or nibbled on his hardening pink nubs.

_"Ahh... Baby this is our song." _he purred_.  
_

Holy hell, Kaname normally had better control than this, he could feel the precum leaking from his tip, wetting the hunter's clothes as the rest of the song played, singers changing, from Jay to Lil' Wayne, and back to Jay. Kaname's winding, seductive dance eventually slowed as the song faded, the two out of breath. That had to have been the best dance he had done in a long while, their eyes shining with lust and attraction, the static that had originally been present between them had jumped considerably to electrocuting touches, bringing with it the deep sound of thundering hearts and the rains of change...

Zero thumbed out five hundred dollar bills, which Kaname took with his teeth. Sure it was disgusting to him, which is why he used his teeth only, but some guys thought it was hot.

"You know," he said, placing the money on a garter he grabbed as he gathered up his clothes. "Since it's your birthday, I'll throw that lap dance in for free and consider this," he fingered the bills. "as a down payment for some time in the Champagne room." he licked his lips. "You don't really want me to put my clothes back on, do you? And we just met, it's be a shame to just leave it at this." he pouted, looking lonely.

"H-how much?"

"A grand for thirty minutes."

Zero's cock twitched, the tip slippery from how much he leaked earlier. He grinned at the brunette, who was amazed to find that the coldness of his eyes did not fade even with a smile. Strange, usually Kaname was the only person in the club who was able to reach people. Thumbing out a few more bills, he asked Kaname for a moment to himself so he could visit the restroom before he tried anything. The brunette had nodded, accepting the payment so he could arrange a room.

What the hell was he trying to do? Alright, stupid question, but this was a strip club, not a brothel! Zero splashed cold water on his face, trying to force his one track mind to re-absorb the blood his lower half had stolen, along with his senses. He looked around, focusing on the fine details and sanitary conditions of the large, high-class bathroom. His eyes skimmed over the deep navy tiles, along the golden trim and leafing along the walls and mirrors.

When he went back out there, he would be less crude with Kaname, who in his opinion, was beautiful, and deserving of respect, which he probably got so little of since he was so damn irresistible. Sure, the morals may have been much looser than what normal society allowed, but Zero had been raised right before his parents had died. This was the first time he had taken interest in anyone, and since they probably weren't going to meet again, the hunter wanted to leave a good impression on him, treat him like the... goddess described him better, he was. Plus, he knew that if he did anything but, he would regret mistreating him.

At lest he could pin his lapse in manners on his vampire blood.

Head cleared, he met Kaname near the Champagne rooms, passing Ichiru in the main part of the club, who was practically eating out of the palm of a pair of blond men. One was dressed in a blue teddy with torn, matching fishnets, stroking his arm, the other dressed in a scarlet halter bikini top with matching boy shorts. Zero laughed at his brother, shaking his head.

"Shall we enter our secluded paradise?" Kaname asked with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Allow me," Zero said, taking his hand, leading him down the dim hallway, passing a couple of big bouncers who eyed him wearily. "Which room?" he asked before he could snarl at the buff vampires, his hunter's instincts turning over inside of him.

"The one that literally has 'Champagne' written on it." he instructed as they passed various colored doors with things like 'Sin' 'Ambrosia' 'Frosting' on them, even one that said 'Masochism'.

'Champagne' was the last one on the right. Kaname put the card key in, pulling it out when the green light came on and turning the handle.

The room was large, yet not too large. It was cozy looking with a plump wine colored couch and matching throw rug over top a champagne colored carpet. There was a small, fancy table that was already set up close to an encased fireplace, and near the back of the room, in the most secluded area, was how the room got its name. A tall champagne glass stood there, filled halfway with the fresh, bubbling stuff.

Either champagne was cheap in the Vampire Kingdom, or it was filled with a cheap brand. Zero felt inadequate, out of place in the grand room, even though he and Ichiru lived in one back home when they were away from the academy. He never had gotten used to the rich life.

"Come." the brunette insisted, sensing his hesitation.

"Wow."

A small girl appeared from a door in the back that Zero had not noticed before, dressed in a skimpy maid's outfit, carrying a single plastic menu over and bottle of champagne in a standing bucket of ice to the table as he and Kaname had a seat.

"Hello, I'm Sayori, I'll be your bleeder for the evening." she said, noting the puzzled look on Zero's face. "Out of towner? I owe a large debt, so I'm working here. It happens all the time, and bleeders are well cared for, so you don't have to worry, mister hunter."

What? This girl was a human! Zero recognized the term from his kingdom, noticing that whenever the child of someone's family had disappeared, if they owed a huge debt to the vampires, or owed reparation, they would send the child over to the Vampire Kingdom to become a bleeder, someone who supplied blood for food and drink services. This was his first time seeing one, since he had never visited a restaurant in this kingdom, opting to snarf down blood tablets even if he coughed them up, or bite into his brother for a small meal.

Zero didn't notice Kaname ordering for them or Sayori pouring their glasses of bubbly over his inner ramblings, feeling somewhat embarrassed now that he decided to control himself.

"Your brother mentioned that today was your birthday. How old are you now?" Kaname asked, making small talk to diffuse the tension.

"Eighteen."

Zero squirmed in his seat, not sure if he should have said that he was older. Kaname considered him for a moment, taking a long swig from his glass of blood-laced champagne. He belatedly noticed that the vampire was still naked, and very much aroused. He decided he would try to ignore it.

"You look much older than eighteen."

"I get that all the time." he shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Hm, guess." the brunette said with an enchanting grin.

He dipped his finger in the flute, wetting it and rubbing the rim of the flute, tracing tracing the stem before bringing the digit to his lips. The hunter watched as he smeared the liquids across his bottom lip, the rich pink hue blending into the clear gloss he had applied earlier. Zero wondered, if only for a moment, what those lips would taste like. Would they be bittersweet like the champagne, or would they be overshadowed by his own flavor?

"Are you zoning out on me?" Kaname asked, inclining his head slightly.

"N-no, sorry. Um, your age, is that some sort of trick question?"

It was evident that Zero didn't have much experience in relationships, or very good people skills for that matter, but he could see the underlying spark of extroversion and a desire to dominate within those cold lilac depths. No matter how gentle he thought this one to be, the makings of a seme was there, all it needed was some coaxing. Since Kaname was the sinful enticer in this fantasy realm, he felt that it was his privileged honor to bring forth the more, carnal, of vampire instincts from the ex-human.

"Tell you what, Zero," his tongue wrapped around the name eloquently. "we'll play a little game. If you guess correctly, you can have your way with me for seven minutes in heaven, but if you don't, then I get to have my way with you for the same amount of time."

Was that a challenge? From a vampire? Zero's competitive hunter spirit was burning with the thrill of a new challenge. In that moment Kaname knew he had struck a chord with the teen.

"Sorry for the wait, dessert is pretty popular tonight." the bleeder announced upon return, carrying a silver tray with two plates.

Zero seemed to deflate a bit at the intrusion, his concentration on the moment in shambles.

"Ah, good timing." Kaname grinned, enjoying the reaction. "Zero, you can carefully consider your answer while we chat over cake. Is that fine?"

How could Zero say no to such a handsome face? He let out a resigned sigh before nodding, figuring he'd used the extra time to narrow down the possibilities, perhaps even trick the answer out of him.

"Of course." he responded conspiratorially.

"Excellent! By the way, what fruit sauce would you like for your cake?"

"Blackberries?"

Kaname turned his thousand-watt smile on the hunter before turning back to the bleeder.

"See Yori? I told you I'm not the only one who likes them."

"Whatever, we still keep that entire stock in the back for you. Nobody else touches it." she rolled her eyes, with an amused smirk as she placed the dessert plates on the small table, spooning generous amounts of the sauce over the hearty cream-colored slabs.

Something was off about them.

"Enjoy your rare cheesecake, Kana-babe." she laughed before turning to leave.

"Will do, Whore-i." he teased back, absentmindedly loading his fork with the deadly dessert.

"Kaname wait!" Zero rose from his seat, grabbing Kaname's wrist before he could take a bite. "What the hell were you thinking, serving him this?!"

He was thankful that he caught the mistake in time, shooting the bleeder an incredulous look. Had she any idea what could have happened here?

"Zero, are you alright?" Kaname asked hesitantly, fearing that he would have to throw the hunter out if he were to get violent.

"No I'm not alright! Do you know what this is?" he picked up the dessert plate to show to the dancer, as if he had vision problems.

"Is that a trick question?" he reversed the line from earlier. "It's a very delicious looking cheesecake to me."

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with my cooking?" Yori puffed up.

Zero blinked, realizing that they didn't understand the significance.

"You mean no one told you? What kind of environment do you guys live in? I can understand why you might not get it, you're human, but you," he turned to Kaname. "Don't you realize that you can die if you eat cheese?"

Something must have been lost in the translation, because Kaname didn't quite understand, that or one of them was drunk, and Zero still hadn't touched the champagne.

"Wherever would you get that crazy idea?"

"My sensei that I apprenticed under told me about how we can't swallow cheese."

"Oh dear lord, call me if you need anything." Yori rolled her eyes as she walked out.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but your sensei lied to you."

Zero was appalled, Kaname could see just how much respect he held for the man.

"What? Sensei would never lie to me, what reason would he have to do that? Everything he said has been right so far."

"I don't know, maybe he was just joking because you take everything so seriously and wanted you to have fun?"

The hunter looked skeptical.

"...So you've eaten cheese before?"

"I eat cheese every night."

"For how long have you been doing that?!" Zero was taken aback at the shocking turn of events.

"As long as I can remember, years."

"I don't believe you." he crossed his arms.

This was by far the most interesting night at Thorns Kaname had ever had. With a flourish, he sectioned off an even bigger portion of the cake onto his already loaded fork and popped it into his mouth. Chewing the already soft cake before swallowing it, drinking again from his bloody champagne.

"Proof enough?" Kaname asked.

All those years of avoiding cheese were for nothing.

Yagari-sensei was so in for an earful of complaints when Zero got back.

"Now you take a bite." the dancer said expectantly.

Zero looked down at the dessert, suddenly not so sure. What if it was a collaborative assassination attempt?

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Then guess my age right now. I'm sure that you'll get it wrong."

The hunter thought for a long moment before answering. Kaname had said that he ate cheese every night for years, which could have meant that he was working for Thorns for years, since the cheesecake was apparently a popular item. Accordingly, he also assumed that the legal age had to be eighteen, since they were let in without a fuss... So about three years more could be added, since he did look so young.

"Twenty-one?"

"Nope! But thanks for playing. My correct age is nineteen." Kaname grinned, ready to collect his prize.

It seemed as if he would have to start from scratch and teach dominance by example. Zero, in turn, wondered whether he was happy or upset. On one hand, he had finally been told something about the brunette beauty, but at the same time, he would have to submit to him. Then again, with looks like that, who wouldn't mind him in control?

"We're going to have a game, within the game." he smiled, loving to tease the hunter.

"What this time?" Zero was interested in a rematch.

"You'll learn in a minute. But this time, if you win, I'll give you a free ticket to do whatever you want to me. _Whatever_, you want." Kaname ran his fingers down his neck, over his nipples, and long the length of his erection to demonstrate his meaning of anything.

"And if you win?"

"If I win, We'll move throughout the three hottest rooms in the club, from Blood, to Ink, and finally Ecstasy. I'll take you around the world and show you a good time. You'll get a taste of heaven and a pleasurable torture from hell, but, you'll have to pay for it all. And it's not cheap either."

Zero chewed his lip, wondering what the challenge could have possibly been. But he was feeling like quite a daredevil. He looked deeply into those enticing sienna eyes, and gave a single nod.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

A/N & Reviews: So everyone, how did you like it? ;)


	3. Bang Bang Baby

I didn't have writer's block for this chapter. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the 'Ding Dong Song'. It's owned by Gunther & the Sunshine Girls. (A lot of you are probably going 'Oh God XD' after reading that. XD)

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Ichiru could say that this, without a doubt, was by far the best birthday he's ever had. He had always been attracted to vampires from a young age, despite being raised as a son of hunters. Being twins, he knew that his brother would be attracted as well, it's just that he would have had to have a positive experience with them as people, like now, his first real interaction with the saner counterparts of these creatures, in order to admit his attraction to himself. Sure, he understood his hatred and aversion to them, but the King Haruka Kuran had been the small salvation that kept him from foolishly trying to slaughter the entirety of the Vampire Kingdom, Kuran Kingdom, since he was their current ruler, but it was normally referred to as the former in Cross Kingdom.

Yes, he was a genius all right. Now was the perfect time to take advantage of his desires, when his doting older brother was willing to let him have whatever he wanted for a single day. Ichiru sat smugly on a couch on the far side of the main room, enjoying the company of a pair of blonds. He rather liked the flamer, but was very attracted to his little friend in red as well.

"So sweethearts, how much is it for a room with the both of you?" he asked to the blue eyed dancer, fingering his sapphire-colored teddy.

"It depends on the room you want." Aidou lisped as he ground his hips against the hunter's lap.

Aidou reconsidered his prejudice to humans, for the moment. This one seemed friendly enough, rich, with a total appreciation for his body. It was enough keep the vain vampire's attention.

"More money will get you a better room, naturally." Ichijou nibbled on his ear, snuggling closer to Ichiru's side.

"Hmm, what's your favorite room?" he asked, entranced by the blond beauties.

The two dancers exchanged a look and a subtle smirk.

"Blood." Aidou grinned, giving a short giggle as he bat his eyelashes, peeking up through them at the hunter's face.

Ichijou joined in with the giggling. He could tell that Ichiru bought into the whole blond stereotype, and decided to indulge himself in the sweet fantasy. It was rare that they ever got anyone who wanted them to act ignorantly. Yes, it was a tragic thing that such a misconception still existed, but in a way, they did have more fun on some nights because of it.

"Will there be beer?"

"Beer?"

"What's that?" they chimed together, genuinely puzzled.

"Alcohol." Ichiru laughed.

"Ohh, you mean that disgusting low grade cheap stuff that commoners drunk?" Aidou wrinkled his nose.

"You're in the Blue Blood District, baby, we have something much better than that." Ichijou smirked, rubbing a palm down Ichiru's chest until it rested on the erection tenting his pants.

The younger hunter gave a low hiss as the green eyed blond gave him a gentle squeeze, continuing on his path to travel up along Aidou's thigh, fingers creeping between the gaps in the sapphire toned fishnets, along his peach colored skin up to the erection 'beneath' his thong. Aidou instantly jerked, ceasing his grinding on the hunter. He forced a blush, even though he was long used to the touch of someone's hand on his most private areas. He tried to close his legs slightly, shying away from the contact, the two completely capturing Ichiru's attention from Ruka, who had just began her set on stage.

"Takuma, don't, not here, Akatsuki will get mad if he finds out that you've placed your hands on me again. What will you do when he confronts you about your_ scent_ all over me?"

"I don't care, your cousin has nothing to do with whatever pleasures we may indulge ourselves in, with each other or the customers." Ichijou replied, rubbing them through the cloth.

"How much?" Ichiru asked, grinding into Aidou.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

As it turned out, Rido wasn't upset at the intrusion of the hunter twins. On the contrary, he was ecstatic. Shizuka gave a sigh of relief as she pressed her cell phone into her ear, awaiting instructions.

_"I need you to listen closely, Shizuka, there's a patron that visits the club from time to time, he tries to cloak it well, and sometimes he does, but there's no doubt that he's a pureblood._

_"You'll have to set it up very carefully so that no one can trace your path. Avoid personal contact with the hunters at all costs, instead, have Seiren slip one of them acid._

_"Now this particular pureblood, he holds information that can be used against us. Nothing big really, just something that will cause us a lot of tedious investigations and formalities. He doesn't ask for much in return for his silence, this is the one who receives the free time with Kaname in Ecstasy every week. Do you remember him?"_

Shizuka hummed the confirmation, pressing for his deep voice to continue.

_"Have him believe that he is to be gifted with a human sacrifice. Use Seiren to escort him to the room with the drugged hunter. Make sure no one sees, and get the hell away from the club area. I'll take care of your alibi for leaving so that you have witnesses and proof of legitimacy of the situation. Also, keep Kaname safe. I'm formulating a plan, and if you succeed on your end, then we'll need him for negotiations later."_

"I understand, but what if he kills the other dancers? Their families will be pissed beyond reason, and we'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." It was a good idea in theory, but there were too many variables in play for them to pull this off without incident.

_"I don't care whether they live or die. First of all, we can blame the doorman for letting them in, but perhaps most importantly, the King himself will be to blame if things go awry, as he was the one who granted them permission to be in the Kingdom in the first place. It would most likely help our cause. And while the two dogs are fighting..."_

"The third one will get away with the bone."

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Kaname took some of the cheesecake between his lips, getting on the floor, crawling the short distance over to Zero before climbing into his lap, bringing the confection to the hunter's cheek and drawing a cheesecake heart, extending the line to his mouth, carefully pushing the cake in without making their lips touch. Zero took it hesitantly, the cheesy, creamy, vanilla and blackberry goodness was wonderful against his tongue. Cheese was amazing, it was orgasmic, it was -

Causing him to make funny faces of ecstasy. He was aware of this only when he heard Kaname's laugh. Zero snickered along with him, bringing his arms around his bare hips, enjoying himself. Kaname started to lap at his cheek, at the heart he had drawn, his smooth tongue felt wondrous against his skin. Once he had deemed Zero's cheek clean enough, Kaname picked up a flute of champagne, bringing it to his lips to take a drink. He licked the air in front of Zero, teasing him as he encouraged him to partake.

"You really have this cat thing down, don't you?" Zero asked.

"Well, either I'm sitting on the barrel of your rifle, or someone likes the little performance." Kaname said, tracing finger around the hunter's warm face.

As Zero looked into those enigmatic eyes, he saw something lurking behind the sex kitten in them, something Kaname himself seemed oblivious to.

The brunette was so very gentle, so caring, he must have banked every night, done this to at least a hundred different customers in his time here. Hunting wasn't exactly an easy job, but he figured that this wasn't a walk in the park either, considering that most people would have probably tried to take Kaname by now. How on Earth did he manage to be so friendly when faced with that prospect?

"You know, we don't have to be so intimate, we could just talk for a while."

Shut the hell up, right now! He could feel his cock practically scream those words at him, eager for some more friction.

Kaname probably would have taken it as a blow to his seduction skills had he not felt the raging erection beneath him. He was good at talking actually, well educated for what one would have thought as some slutty stripper, but still...

"Relax Zero, no one comes to these places to just talk."

He was right, just as logically as Zero was trying to talk himself into being a gentleman earlier, his carnal side fought back. This _was_ the only time they were ever going to see each other after all. So why not enjoy all that there is to enjoy?

"So, about this bet," the hunter asked, feeling more eager than necessary about everything.

"Ah, that's right, I haven't told you how to play yet. This game is called 'Losers Weepers'. It's very simple actually. I'll put on one song of my choice, since I did win the first bet, and dance to it for the entire time. Whomever leaks first, loses. If neither of us leak, then you win by default for holding out."

Zero might have literally been screwed at this point.

"That's it?"

"Well there are a few rules, like we can't touch each other here," he tapped the tip of his cock. "For more than a second, only to check each other from time to time. Also, no handjobs to speed up the process, no fingering, or penetration of any sort for that matter, but grinding is allowed, seeing as that is part of how I dance." Kaname finished with a little grind, as if to punctuate the sentence.

The brunette stood, taking Zero by the hand to lead him over to the wine colored couch. While walking, the hunter noticed that his boxers were still slippery from the leakage earlier.

"Um, Kaname, earlier during my first dance I leaked some." he announced, not as embarrassed as he should have been, since he had done so too, on his shirt.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

Kaname sat him down on the couch, studying him for a second. Zero nearly freaked out about where he was sitting, wondering just how many guys had spilled onto the plush material. Hesitantly, the hunter ran his hand along the fuzz, feeling how warm and dry it was, noticing just how it smelled like fresh laundering.

"Don't worry." the brunette laughed in a sweet voice. "The soft surfaces of each room are cleaned and steam treated after each use. Also, from the conversation earlier, that tattoo on your neck, and the fact that you come from Cross Kingdom, I'd say that you were originally human, am I right?"

"Yeah, it's surprising that you picked up on that so quickly." Zero noted.

"Well before you can start to worry your cute little head off, vampires can't contract diseases, so we're all clean, no matter who we do things with. We cant contract or transmit." he smiled.

Was Kaname insinuating that more this wasn't all there was to the visit? Zero hoped not, as he still had so much he wanted to talk about. His cock hoped for the opposite. Either way he would get to hear that glorious voice, it's just that, on one end, there would be more friction.

Kaname got onto his knees, withholding the start of the dance. Placing his hands onto the hunter's knees, he ran his lips along the fly of Zero's pants. A pair of strong hands wound their way into silky chestnut locks, twining them around their fingers. Kaname could feel the internal struggle behind those trembling fingertips - thrust into his mouth, or restrain yourself? He chuckled at the hunter, as they both knew the former wouldn't be of much effect unless his cock was free from its textile restraints.

He went up to the leather belt where he started to undo it with his fangs, pulling it loose as he took the button of the fly into his mouth. It took a few seconds, but Kaname managed to get the silver button through the material, working his way to the zipper. In an agonizingly slow movement, the brunette pulled the metal tab down, using the hands on his knees to pull the now loosened pants down some. Zero's painful erection sprung up instantly, making a trapped tent in his boxers.

Hands sliding, searching, they wandered to the waistband of Zero's boxers. With a gasp a hand left his hair, stopping the one that teased the skin directly below the band.

"What are you trying to do?" he panted, unsure of whether or not this was allowed within the club walls.

"Well I can't very well have you cheating, so I'm going to remove this bit of cloth to make sure I can watch your moment of defeat with my own eyes, _perhaps feel it drip against me_." he whispered, silently slipping the silk from his skin.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Shizuka was surprised to find that she could feel the presence of the other pureblood. She would have remained oblivious if Rido hadn't pointed it out to her. Of course, now that she knew to actually look for him, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The trick he used was one of secrets, one who knew, would seek and find, but one who didn't know wouldn't be any the wiser. A simple manipulation really, unlike the complexity of the technique Rido had used to bind Kaname. At least, that's what she guessed. The teen had been been that way before she had even married Rido, or set foot in the club for the first time.

Almost immediately after she had hung up with Rido, all of the dancer's parents had called at the same time, requesting to meet with their children, save for Kaname of course. Her husband had indeed taken care of her alibi, now she only had to use the teen that was entertaining one of the hunters.

"Seiren." she called, locking the office from all sides, checking and double checking, drawing blinds.

The girl appeared out of thin air at her side, her bow deep and indulgent.

"Yes? Shizuka-sama."

"I'll need to borrow you for a bit." Shizuka hummed, padding across the carpet to rest in her leather chair.

She waved the servant over to her, pricking her own finger with a fang just deep enough that a small bubble of blood surfaced, not enough to be noticed by anyone who didn't already know her scent intimately.

Seiren got down on one knee, accepting the bead as Shizuka held it to her lips. With a small, tentative lick, her eyes went from a deep slate blue to a calm-before-the-storm mauve.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Seiren wandered the halls in shadow, melting into the walls, seeking out a hunter. She emerged from the deep shadow in a corner of the Blood room, haphazardly approaching a pair of playing vampires over a silver haired hunter, this one smelled human, unlike the other, and would do nicely.

"_Ahh_, Aidou, you have to pay attention to the customer too, maybe he wants to feel your lips around him!"

"It's quite alright, we have plenty of time for that, but please, for now let me watch and touch. I want to hear your sweet moans." he stroked them affectionately.

"You two, Shizuka-sama would like to see you."

"But we're with a sexy stud right now, can't can't we see the boss later?" Ichijou spoke for Aidou, whose tongue and lips were very busy.

Seiren just gave them a stern look, brows knitting in irritation.

_"Mnnnn, un nuh uhh hrrrnnnh..."_

"Aidou says 'But we just started.'"

"You two must do this a lot to be able to understand each other through mouthfuls. But I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss." he grinned.

_"Nnnnnn, rrrhhh hhhh nnnt."_

"'Aww, you're so sweet.' _Fuck, Hanabusa!_ _Ahhh...._"

Ichijou thrust into Aidou's soft mouth, fisting his hair in the back, keeping his cock deep in his throat as he spurt hotly, body going rigid before falling limp. He withdrew and rubbed the tip along Ichiru's lips, who gave a quick lick as he pulled away. Aidou smiled up at him serenely, catching a dribble of seed with his tongue at the corner of his mouth. The two left the room as they were, running their hands over their bodies like a silent promise.

"Hurry back sweethearts." Ichiru chuckled, smacking his lips.

"On behalf of Thorns, I would like to present you with this," she held up a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose, bowing. "with our sincerest apologies at interrupting your pleasures."

"Yes! I've always wanted to try that expensive stuff!"

Ichiru's face lit up as she poured him an empty flute full, topping off the glass before placing it next to a bottle of cheaper wine in a cooler on the coffee table.

"Enjoy." she said with another deep bow.

Seiren retreated to the shadows of the room, blending easily into them, traveling back down the halls until she arrived at Shizuka's office. She went to lay on the small couch opposite the door to Kaname's dressing room. With a deep breath, her eyes quickly darkened to their original slate blue before her lids fluttered to a close.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Shizuka stirred from her seat, stretching when she heard the gentle rap on her door. She rose, dragging her sweeping robes across the carpet as she answered to find a pair of blonds staring at her with bizarre expressions.

"Your parents have requested to see you." she said.

Ichijou's face blanched, while Aidou's reddened in anger.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

By God, Kaname loved what he saw. Standing at attention, just for him, was a beautiful, thick cock. His eyes drank in the strong ridges and round head that was flushed a healthy pink, blending into the creamy milky colored skin that stretched along the shaft, right down to the thin silver bit of fuzz that scarcely covered his balls.

"Sometime before I choke you, please." Zero grunted.

Chuckling, the brunette backed away some, bringing his finger over the tip to wipe up the leftover moisture from the leak he had earlier, sticking the digit into his mouth.

Salty-sweetness melted on his tongue, warming Kaname's cheeks. He closed his eyes for a moment, brows drawing together and up, an appreciative groan escaping his throat. Fuck he tasted so damn delicious!

"You look so cute like that." Zero purred, hands roaming Kaname's body, fingers fervently seeking, memorizing his form. "You're so cruel, so sexy."

Hey! Who was supposed to be seducing whom here? The brunette snapped out of it, deciding to use the remote on the coffee table to turn on a song. He would focus on how hilarious it was, while the customer focused on his movements. It must have been the best strategy he had ever come up with for this sort of bet.

Kaname got up, placed his hands on Zero's shoulders and leaned in next to his ear.

"I have a spectacular singing voice, you know." he said in a silky, sultry tone before he hit 'start'.

_"Ohh, you touch my tralala. Mmm, my ding ding dong."_

He must have practiced every night for weeks to be able to do this and not crack up in the least.

_-Deep in the night,-  
-I'm looking for some fun,-  
-deep in the night, -  
-I'm looking for some love.-_

_-De-de-de-deep in the night,-  
-I'm looking for some fun,-  
-deep in the night,-  
-I'm looking for some~-_

_"Ahhh!"_

Kaname moaned in time with the music_, _singing over the girl's lyrics, right into Zero's ear as he ground their bare cocks together.

_"You tease me,  
oh please me,  
I want you to be my love toy,  
come near me, don't fear me, __  
I just can't get enough of you boy."_

Zero did what any healthy young man would do in a situation like this, he grabbed Kaname's ass and crushed their hips together.

_"Mnn, fuck Zero,"_

The brunette rubbed his thumb over Zero's slit, disappointed to find that it was still dry. The hunter was doing his best to hold out, writhing beneath Kaname when he felt the gentle brush.

_"A-aaa...!"_

His voice was soft and constrained, rising in pitch as he tried not to leak. Zero took two fingers and tapped the tip of Kaname's erection in return, making him gasp and clutch the hunter, rubbing his stiff nipples over his lips. Kaname quickly leaned back, thinking better of the action, since Zero's sweet suckling and bites were what made him wet himself before.

He kept going, further and further back without breaking their connection until he could place his arms behind him, on the floor. Zero's attention was split between watching their cocks grind and Kaname's lustful expression, swollen lips parted, flushing as his tongue laved his top lip in concentration. The brunette's eyes were narrowed as he focused on the bare friction of their erections rubbing hotly together, stiff and pulsing. He could feel Zero's pulse at that point.

_"Mnnnh... ahh..."_

The hunter tapped the tip of Kaname's cock once more, hoping to make it leak even just a little. Zero was nearing the edge, Kaname's insistent whimpering and desperate grinding said the same about his condition, sweat slicking their skin.

As the sound of the gunshot rang throughout the establishment, three things happened:

One was Kaname, he was the first to reach orgasm, the loud sound surprising him, breaking his focus on not releasing. His sweet seed spilled along the hunter's front, on his shirt, onto his neck, a single shot of dripping warmth landing in a thick mess along his cheek.

The second was Zero. He too had released in surprise from the sound, his own streams of cum painting a portrait of passion and satisfied lust over his glistening chest and face, even glazing a pink nipple, extending to cover the scarlet inked '_X_'.

The third was also Zero, but it wasn't something physical, no. Deep down, he had realized what that sound meant. Someone was threatened. Someone was dead. Zero would have to part with the gentle vampire, whom he had just spurted his love all over, to rescue his brother if he was still alive.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** While rereading this chapter, I came across OHSHC tidbits that I unconsciously incorporated. XD That's what happens I guess when you listen to the anime's blooper reel while typing up a chapter. XD

You guys are probably mad that I haven't written a lemon yet. DXD Rest assured, I have one already planned.

Do lyrics in the chapters annoy you?? o.O There won't be a set in every one of them, but there are quite a few, since I can't write without listening to music of any sort. And I write almost constantly.

**Reviews:** Please and thank you, I would love you forever.


	4. All For A Good Cause

**A/N:** Okay girls (are there even boys reading this?) We are heading into the plot. There are hot as well as dark elements ahead, along with something you might find surprising coming from Kaname, given his situation. XD Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Ichiru followed the two blonds into the Blood champagne room, noticing the detailed theme of white on red. The carpeting was reminiscent of blood on water, droplets dripping and blooming, bleeding through the white. The couch looked at if someone had cut themselves, splattering it with red like an angry artist. He chuckled, the setup not scaring him in the least. The hunter had seen more than enough of his share of blood in his lifetime so far. If those freaky little blonds were trying to test his wits, then they would have to try much harder than keeping him in a room that reminded him of the hunt.

The three talked, laughed, and drank wine for a bit. They danced and ground on each other, Ichijou and Aidou working their magic to give Ichiru a show. Aidou had nipped on Ichijou's boyshorts, tearing them 'accidentally' with his fangs as he peeled them off. Ichiru, by then, was ready for some hot, guy-on-guy entertainment, which the two were more than happy to oblige to, once they had their tip secured.

Not long after, as the first orgasm of the night approached, a hopeful precursor to a hot threesome, a worker had appeared, possibly a personal servant to the manager. Ichiru did feel the presence of a pureblood in the building, and was belatedly surprised that Zero hadn't gone berserk, if he had felt it by now.

Maybe he was so into Kaname that he couldn't feel the aura?

What was he worrying about? He shook the thought from his already fuzzy mind as he turned his attention back to the strange, new, fully clothed vampire female. Her hair was tinted blue, as was her tight cheongsam that stopped mid-thigh. Ichiru saw something strange in her mauve eyes, a strange misplaced glint that attracted his attention until she spoke.

"You two, Shizuka-sama would like to see you."

He stared harder as the other three exchange mumbled conversation, feeling something stir beneath his blood when her look turned stern. Where had he seen that before?

_"Mnnnn, un nuh uhh hrrrnnnh..."_

"Aidou says 'But we just started.'"

"You two must do this a lot to be able to understand each other through mouthfuls. But I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss." the hunter grinned in understanding, witnessing Ichijou's trembling body come to full orgasm in the sexy little flamer's mouth.

He was pleasantly surprised when Ichijou let him have a taste, the bittersweet essence smearing warmly over his mouth.

"Hurry back sweethearts." Ichiru chuckled, smacking his lips.

"On behalf of Thorns, I would like to present you with this," the girl held up a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose, bowing. "with our sincerest apologies at interrupting your pleasures."

"Yes! I've always wanted to try that expensive stuff!" he cheered.

Happy birthday to him indeed. He already had a pretty good buzz going on from the wine, now he would get trashed in style. Though he wasn't much of a drinker, he would definitely get his fill of free, _expensive_ alcohol, especially if it was Dom Perignon Rose. Yes, he knew his spirits like Zero knew his guns and rifles, though he normally chose not to partake in much more than beer.

Ichiru's face lit up as she poured him an empty flute full, topping off the glass before placing it next to a bottle of cheaper wine in a cooler on the coffee table.

"Enjoy." she said with another deep bow.

He picked up the cool flute of frothy, bubbling cognac and held it up to the light, studying its warm amber shade. Ichiru brought the perspiring glass to his nose, glad that he didn't have to be a vampire to appreciate its floral orange fragrance and the deeper, woody spices. Now there was an idea he had entertained all too often as of late: turning, as his brother had. Though _he_ would be willing.

His heady state was blissful, wondrous as he pressed the rim to his lips, taking a small mouthful of the ambrosia. The taste was fruity, creamy, somewhat dry, yet perfectly balanced and sophisticated, just what he would expect from a high-end business. The subtle bitterness reminded him of the sweet essence he had tasted from Ichijou earlier, keeping him hard while he waited, craving to taste Aidou's nectar.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"I don't get why they want to see me now, after they sold me without a second thought to take care of their debt." Aidou fumed.

Hanabusa was the long awaited first son of the Aidou family, born after two daughters, followed by a third daughter. He loved his sisters dearly, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his clan when it was decided that he was to be the one to work at Thorns to keep their family living luxuriously. His sexual orientation wasn't something that Hanabusa tried to flaunt in front of everyone, but it wasn't something he necessarily covered up. Was it possible to be ashamed of, yet love your child at the same time? The family still treated him nicely, albeit his father was rather cold to him, but even then, he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I can't do this without Kain, I'm going to hyperventilate, they haven't seen me for six months and now all of a sudden they want to have a meet and greet?" he muttered, changing into what little bit of normal clothing he had left.

To his surprise, he was still growing. The sleeve of his shirt was two centimeters higher than the last time he put it on, a little more of a gap appearing at his pants leg as they made a slight high water.

"Calm down Hana, your family still loves you. They may not know how to express it, but they're really grateful that you would work here." Ichijou's steady palm added weight to his shoulder, relaxing him a bit.

Aidou was friendly with ice elements, and he could tell through his shirt just how cold and clammy his friend's hand was. He turned to face Takuma, noticing how his eyes brought out the sickly green tint in his pale complexion. Aidou felt bad about the comments he had made carelessly just then, knowing that his situation was nothing compared to how sick Takuma felt when he had to face his grandfather.

That cold, power-hungry man was the closest thing they had to any sort of political organization in the Blue Blood District, since the hierarchy didn't allow for such things. He was pretty well off, considering the state of the district, but his greed for more money, more power had led him to selling his only grandson to Thorns so that he could live lavishly, trusting in Rido, who in his opinion should have been King.

"Hey, stay strong. This time you aren't going alone. I'll be right there beside you." Aidou lisped, placing his surprisingly warm hand over Ichijou's.

"Ready to leave?" Shizuka asked, peeking into the group dressing room.

The two nodded, steeling themselves to come face to face with family as they followed her into the night.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

There wasn't anything wrong in rejecting a fiancee who was a child, especially if she was a foolish, high-maintenance girl who thought only of her selfish whims. Ouri took pity on his poor little fiancee no more than a month after they first met all those years ago, taking her in when her corrupt parents had been executed by King Kuran and the Vampire Without Fangs to end the Great War. He had put up with her incessant babbling all day, and was ready to relax a load into Kaname.

It didn't matter to him that the little locked up prince had long outgrown his girlish, youthful body and face that mirrored his mother. The poor child was still the son of Juuri, and Haruka too. He had taken pity on the little lamb. Though he could not resist embracing him from young, he had secretly educated Kaname, teaching him many, many things from bookwork to about life during their brief time together every week for the past ten years.

To think that all of that grief was indirectly caused by Juuri's existence. Truly, she was pure and fragrant like a jasmine. So many men had fallen for her left and right, vampires, mortals, even Ouri himself kept silent feelings for her. Now that she was gone, he cherished the child she left behind. And though he would have preferred a female, the rumor of a Kuran princess hadn't been confirmed or denied since the king locked himself away once Juuri perished from her fatal wounds.

Ouri couldn't stand Sara's parents.

And so far, she had been growing up with the same personality.

Those thoughts, that time he had spent with her daily always wound him up. It was nice to be able to visit Kaname, to try to privilege him in Rido's stead, who abused and exploited him when he had been trusted by his own sister in the care of her child. Was Rido honestly that Jealous of Haruka that he would lose interest in his and Juuri's girlish child who had grown up into a fine young man?

And he meant fine in every sense of the word.

He believed Kaname deserved power, and while Ouri could have righted every wrong that had been committed, save for resurrecting Juuri, or mending all of the broken hearts caused by her death, if Kaname didn't earn it for himself, then he wouldn't be able to keep it, possibly even neglect it--the power and position of a prince, possibly a king.

There were two things he had always stressed to Kaname--work hard for and earn what you want or have received, and never hesitate to ask for help. They seemed somewhat contradictory, but Ouri was confident that Kaname held the wisdom to make sense of the two lessons.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"Nii-chan!" A young blond girl with flowing locks threw her arms around Hanabusa, hugging him tightly in an enthusiastic greeting. "I've missed you so much! Have you been eating well? You aren't being bullied there are you? Where's Akatsuki?"

"Yes, and no, Tsukiko, I'm fine. how have you been?" Hanabusa asked, hugging his favorite sister. "He's back at the club, Shizuka-sama can only take so many of us out at a time, and he was busy with patrons. He sends his love though."

His other sisters hovered around them, their mother coming to embrace her children, Aidou's father looking into the elaborate foyer from the lavish sitting room, seemingly debating whether or not he should come to greet his gay son.

Ichijou stood by his side, smiling quietly, politely at the reunion Hanabusa was apparently enjoying for the moment.

"Takuma-kun." Tsukiko embraced him as well, bestowing upon him a feeling of family and love that they knew he wouldn't receive from his grandfather.

Shizuka gave a small smile, happy to see that they could visit with people who cared about them beyond wanting their bodies.

"Shizuka-sama, thank you for bringing my son by to see the family, especially on such short notice." Lord Aidou bowed. "Please, help yourself to anything you like in our home."

"Thank you. Would you mind directing me to the powder room?"

"Tsukiko!" Lord Aidou called, nodding to Shizuka.

"This way." she smiled to the pureblood.

Shizuka wondered whether her father didn't like her, or her attitude towards Hanabusa as she led them in silence to a richly decorated lavatory. Tsukiko stood outside as the pureblood closed the door, waiting until she finished to lead her back so she wouldn't get lost in the mansion.

There was a couch in a small waiting area before the actual restroom, which was exactly what she was looking for. Asking to lie down in the living room or spare bedroom would have peaked curiosity, especially if it was only for a short period of time. They would have known that something was up, not that it was any business of theirs.

Wearily, Shizuka lay on the couch, eyes drifting to a close once again as she focused on shifting to the blank slate of Seiren's mind.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"Ouri-sama?"

The pureblood blinked, coming out of his trance to look over to the servant who had entered the room. He could feel her path of shadows, and the sinister entity lurking within her body. Ouri was an ancient vampire, even if his looks were youthful. No one could possibly fool him anymore with what he'd seen of the world. He guessed it was finally time to right what had been wronged, to correct the balance before the underground could overwhelm the surface.

In more ways than one...

"Yes? where's Kaname-chan?"

"He's entertaining another customer at the moment, in apology to making you wait a blood sacrifice has been prepared for your enjoyment. It is entirely up to you to do with what you like to the bleeder, in the Blood suite." Seiren bowed, disappearing.

Ouri could feel the hunters in the building. He knew Rido, he wasn't the commander of the Crimson Assassin Force in Kuran Kingdom for no reason, and it was undoubtedly he who planned this night, whether on the spur of the moment or through careful planning, Ouri knew he was tired of waiting for the throne.

There was only so much you could do with words to convince and strengthen someone.

It was time to right some wrongs.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

It must have been the most beautiful cat Ichiru had ever seen, and he hadn't noticed that it was sitting right next to him the entire time he was in the room. He picked it up delicately, cradling the plump, square feline to his chest, looking to the bloody sea upon the carpet that mesmerized him, moving, swimming. The blood had a will of its own as it slithered across the carpet, which was suddenly an ocean of snow on the floor in the Blood Suite.

It wasn't fair, why was he all alone in the suite again? Ichiru angrily threw the cat, which suddenly turned into a penguin before sliding across the ice.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as the atmosphere in the room changed. It had nothing to do with the cold, icy floor beneath his feet.

"Tsk, now why would Haruka let human children into the kingdom? He probably trusts you and your partner far more than his own brother, to which I wouldn't blame him."

Whoever the hell this was, this vampire had a massive aura that wavered around his body, faded purple and red tendrils coiled around him intimately, a few strands snaking away, transforming, coming for him, advancing with an ominous hiss...

Ichiru let a bullet fly in panic.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Zero feared for his brother upon hearing the gunshot. Maybe, just maybe, it was an accident?

He knew better.

Gazing down at the surprised pureblood, he could see the glint of fear in his eyes lying beneath the lusty glaze. Zero leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kaname to pull him up onto the warm sofa. He placed him down gently, hands roaming across his chest, rubbing his hot seed into his skin, slightly massaging as if to reassure him of his safety in the hunter's strong arms. Kaname closed his eyes, lips parting into a silent moan at the wonderful kneading pressure Zero exerted on him.

He could hear a few screams coming from down the hall, most of the words flying too fast to make out.

Speaking of making out...

Zero climbed on top of the pureblood, intending to make it brief as a hand cupped his face, the other gently brushing back his brunette locks. Zero closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Kaname's, feeling him tense and stiffen beneath him. He backed away, and kissed him softly again. Was love at first sight possible? Could someone fall in love in an hour? What was love anyway? Was it logical, or more instinctual? His logic said it was impossible, though it was willing to rationalize, but his instincts were telling him to kiss, and coddle, and protect the person in his arms--from what he didn't know, but once he saw the fear he tried to hide, he wanted to protect this precious person from everything. And the best way to do that was to remove everything dangerous around him--the hunters--himself, his brother.

He parted the once-bold brunette's lips with his tongue, always, always wanting more. Kaname, who was melting beneath Zero's touches and kisses, opened his mouth shyly, seemingly unsure of himself as he clumsily tried to kiss back. Where was all of his confidence now? Zero tasted him, and blood, the sweet champagne, a deadly cocktail of flavors.

At the sound of the second gunshot, Zero was pulled from his trance. Parting from Kaname, he kissed those swollen lips once more, eyes studying his flushed face and sparkling, stunned orbs full of fear and wonder, willing his mind to absorb the beautiful image. Zero leaned down to his ear, breathing a farewell.

_"Stay safe, and escape if you can."_ he breathed, rubbing his cheek to the brunette's.

At the deafening sound of the third gunshot, Zero was flying through the door, following the scent of Ichiru's blood, hellbent on finding his twin.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Kaname's eyes widened when his lips met with the hunter's. He froze, silently panicking. What the hell was he supposed to do? He had never kissed anyone before, not on the lips, and people most definitely did not kiss him! He felt so inexperienced in that moment. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to kiss back, mimicking Zero's movements, silently fearing as to whether he was kissing correctly or not. He could taste the flavors of the hunter's sweet mouth mixed with the sugary cheesecake remnants. The heat of his lips melted Kaname, the fire from his lips and protective embrace encroaching the brunette, filling him with a solution of fear and simmering anticipation--a desire to taste him more thoroughly, even when he pulled away.

Zero's body was honest, Kaname could see the awe he felt reflected in those orbs of lilac as they traced his flushed face. The hunter leaned down and whispered gently in his ear.

_"Stay safe, and escape if you can."_

The concern in his voice was apparent, even as he rubbed their cheeks together. And when he was gone, Kaname could still feel his lingering warmth, still trying to twine itself tighter around his heart.

By God his heart was burning.

**_"They won't be able to find you if you hold still, mommy's going to disguise you. Stay safe and hide._"**

What just happened?

Taking a deep, calming breath, the smooth, almost vanilla of Ouri's scent wrapped in blood caressed his nose, sending him into an all out panic, flaring his thirst.

He had no idea that Ouri, his sensei of ten years was a pureblood, or that he was slowly dying by the hands of the friendly, sexy hunters he had just met, scarcely an hour ago.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update! I hope to have the next chapter in better order. also, what do you think? Should I make some art for this story as well? I just got paid and ordered a new stylus and AC Adapter for my Tablet PC, so I'll be able to color the rest of my other art! XD

**Review: **Tell me what you think? Please and thank you, I would love you forever.


	5. I Need You

**A/N:** There are at least five different variations of the lyrics I've posted, because there have yet to be official lyrics released for the song (so I've seen). After listening carefully to Ville's singing and matching them up to every variation, I've picked the one that sounds the closest. Sorry if they're wrong, it's only been around for a few days.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Heartkiller". All rights go to the most amazing band - HIM, and the sexy Ville Valo. Their single (Heartkiller) is for sale in the US on December 8th, and their album Screamworks: Love in Theory and Practice comes out early February 2010. If you are a fan, please support them (As well as Vampire Knight) by purchasing official releases, if you are able to.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Zero wasn't prepared for the scene he walked in on-- in a blood painted room, a vampire was on his knees, breathing ragged, clutching at a spot on the right side of his chest and neck. It was too late to save him, as the bullets had a wide spell range, and he would be dead at any moment, when the damage splintered enough.

Ichiru was in the corner, rocking back and forth, weeping, or was he laughing like a lunatic? As he clutched a pillow, trying to claw his way through the wall with a single hand, having worn his fingernails down to mere stubs so that his skin started to wear on the wall, several claw-like streaks of blood raked over a small piece of white wall.

No doubt that the scent was mouth-watering, flaring Zero's hunger, but his brother, who was acting in a disturbing manner, came first. He rushed to his twin's side, trying to coax him up.

"Ichiru, what happened? Ichiru! We need to get out of here now! If we can get to the boarder then we'll be safe."

Ichiru turned dilated pupils to his brother, nearly breaking Zero's heart as recognition didn't flicker in his eyes. Tears flowed loosely, increasing in volume as his expression twisted into one of horror and angst. He buried his head into the pillow, moaning and crying, making little animal noises as he rocked faster.

"Didn't you hear me? We have to leave!" he panicked, lifting his twin and running to the entrance.

No, not that way, there were too many vampires gathering on that side. They must have smelt the blood. Zero turned around, exiting through the Bleeder's door, into a vacant room, rushing down the hall and through the main lobby.

**"NOO!"** Ichiru shrieked at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out of his twin's arms, falling hard, knocking his head against the floor before springing back up again.

"Come on! We don't have time for this! What happened to you?!" he asked as they ran between tables, both he and Ichiru tripping here and there as they scrambled for the door. **"MOVE!"**

They ran for a ways until a heavy weight descended upon Zero, making his whole body burn if he were to try to stand, but it didn't matter, he would push his body to the limit to protect Ichiru.

A tall vampire came out of nowhere, stopping them in the parking lot. Zero fumbled for Bloody Rose as he tried to calm his brother, knowing that if he didn't succeed, they would surely die right there.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

It was perhaps the most seductive scent Kaname had ever caught a whiff of. Something deep, deep within him, so deep that it was a part of his very vampire instinct ached.

A pureblood was dying.

Purebloods were the tethers that kept the vampire race in line. Without them, they would return to their basest, most carnal instincts and destroy each other. With every one of them that was killed, another thread of control slipped away in all of them. Normally, the severance was quick, pain coming all at once, or so he'd heard. Other times, when the bond was severed, it was like taking a dull knife to a rope--the process was long, haggard, and draining.

The entire club was in an uproar. Vampires were running up and down the hallway, shrieking, ravenous and insane. Kaname couldn't locate his sense of self as he trudged down the hall in a daze. The blood, it called to him, sung his name. So many were pounding on the door to one of the champagne rooms, begging to be let in. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was the room Blood.

Yes, that was the room he needed to enter. That was the room he promised to take Zero to.

Zero? Who was that?

Only the the owner of the warm seed that had been massaged into his chest.

But Kaname couldn't think of that right now, he had more important matters to take care of, like finding his way to that fragrant blood.

Disappearing into another room, he exited through the Bleeder's door, traveling the narrow hallway past the kitchen to the only other entrance to the Blood room. The door was already open, making the scent ten times stronger than it had been in the outer hall. He walked into the familiarly colored theme of red on white, which almost camouflaged the blood that had been spilled, it it weren't for the black, groggy mass huddled on the floor, Kaname would have thought that Ouri was already dead.

The pureblood's dark eyes met with Kaname's sienna, beckoning him closer, which Kaname obliged to, crouching down to his side, leaning in closely.

He felt like an idiot for not being able to help Ouri, and fought off tears as his sensei began to speak.

_"..... Drink the last of my life....."_

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Shiki was perhaps the only person in the nightclub with a good reason for living within its walls, yet he was one of the lucky few that were able to go home.

He and Rima were the only two who had a purpose for working at Thorns other than extra income. They willingly volunteered to take up the occupation to promote themselves for their modeling and acting careers. This was how his mother got her start that led to her career as an actress, even if she soon after became pregnant with him thanks to Rido.

Even if Shiki's father and step-mother owned the club, his mother had full custody of him, and agreed that letting him work in the strip club was to be the allotted visiting rights for Rido. On the weekends, he would sleep over in Takuma's room and keep him company in lieu of the family that he never had.

Rima on the other hand, had to fight with her family in order to work there. She was an only child, like Shiki, and her parents were still well enough off to keep her at home for a few more years without needing any extra help. They disagreed with the entire occupation, throwing out all sorts of reasons from their dislike of Rido to Shiki's pro-council mother, who was the reason as to why Rima wanted to start out at Thorns. they emphasized heavily on the fact that they didn't want their daughter to have to take her clothes off for a living. She argued back, negotiating, promising to come home each night and to quit stripping once she got signed with a prestigious agency.

"We're due for a double on stage." Shiki murmured in Rima's ear as he brushed through a blond pigtail, admiring her petite frame..

"We're starting on the edges and working our way in, right?" she asked, nibbling on a stick of Pocky while adjusting her corset.

"Of course. This one has a great finish, so we're going to go with that."

The two walked out of the dressing room, coming up from backstage as the song opened with a short-lived electronic beat, tearing into a guitar rift. Rima recognized the style at once -

Love Metal

They positioned themselves at opposite ends of the three-pole stage, keeping with half the pace of the song under the low lights.

_-Farewell heartless world_, _I'll sent you a postcard burnt-  
-In the flames you tried so hard to extinguish-  
-With fear are failing-_

Clothes were shed as money was dropped on stage. The pair could swear they heard something akin to rounds being fired from somewhere in the club, but they hadn't seen anyone come in who could possibly posses a weapon. Rima glanced over to Shiki in mild concern, but his apathy in the manner was her signal to continue with the dance.

_-I'll write down everything I have learned-  
-And edit it down to a single word:-  
-Love-  
-For you I'm waiting-  
-Anticipating-_

_........_

The pair headed to center stage for the chorus, twisting and grinding, winding against each other and the pole as the energetic chorus played.

_-Sparks will fly, beneath the luna arise.-  
-Lazarus at Frankenstein's-__  
-Babe, I'll be a flatliner for a heartkiller.-_

_-A little we die, above the lesser light,-  
-for you I'm open wide.-  
-Babe, I'll be your flatliner for a heartkiller.-_

The majority of the audience was captivated by their partnership, cash flowing more liberally onto the stage from their combined efforts. If there wasn't anything that they appreciated more than a good nude live, it was a show, which is what they got out of Shiki and Rima, sometimes the other vampires as well, but they were the only hetero couple to double.

**"MOVE!"**

A pair of twins came running out of the far hall, cutting through the lobby, tripping here and there, one leading and dragging the other as they made a break for the door. One was drenched in blood, the other in what was probably semen. Shiki gathered Rima, sweeping her up and running backstage to look for Kain when a crippling dread washed over them both. They could feel the life of an elite slipping away, draining as his blood did, fragmenting, shattering like glass.

"Kain!" Rima growled as she and Shiki were forced to kneel from the weight of the death. "We have a security problem!"

"I'll sniff them out." Kain's voice echoed around them.

_"Shiki."_ she whispered, hand searching for his. "You don't think it'll be like last time, do you? When Juuri-sama died and the kingdom went to hell for sixty-six days?"

"I don't know." he admitted, grasping her hand. "But we're together this time, we're older, and I have to, I'll fight Rido to prevent the crown from falling into the wrong hands."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Rima asked, looking to him for an explanation.

"One day, I overheard him talking to someone about Kaname in the office when he thought everyone was out on the floor." his brows furrowed in concentration as he dipped into the confines of memory. "He said something about a miscalculation, that he thought that once the heir was out of the way, then he would capture the queen and go from there, but then something in him changed." he murmured, voice sounding distant. "He thought that the king would follow after Juuri-sama, but something is tethering him down to this world. Then there was something about drawing out..."

Shiki brought his free hand into his hair, yanking a few strands out in an attempt to alleviate his migraine. He scowled, sweat beading his brow, grinding his teeth as he tried to push his mind to the limit to remember what he knew Rido had erased once he found him listening in.

"But I can't remember much more than that." he sighed in defeat.

"How come you never mentioned any of this before?" Rima asked, startled at learning the information.

"Because, even after Rido erased my memory, his friend doubled back and locked my voice. If I remembered, if I even thought about speaking the truth, I'd become mute." he laughed, turning soft eyes to Rima. "Remember all those times you got upset at me because I wouldn't speak to you for hours at a time when we first started working here? I couldn't even explain myself."

Rima brought her hand to he mouth, azure orbs tearing up, remembering how she wouldn't talk to him for days at a time in retaliation for his temporary silence. She wrapped her arm around his nude form, cradling him close to her chest.

_"I'm sorry."_ she murmured, stroking his hair.

"Its alright, I've got a nice view to heal my wounded heart." he chuckled, burrowing closer between her breasts.

"Careful now, they may be small but I can still smother you." Rima cautioned as they waited for the fresh weight of death to lift.

A thought struck her in that moment as she pondered about their current situation. She grasped his shoulder, knowing that his knowledge about purebloods far surpassed hers.

"Aren't purebloods all-powerful? Why can you speak now, and why did you remember?"

"They're all-powerful, but not infallible." he replied. "Since my voice returned, it must mean that the pureblood who was killed was the one to silence me."

"Which means that someone's making a move?"

"And someone's losing out. It's sad when your own blood is so detestable that it turns to poison in your veins..."

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

The taste of Ouri's blood was indescribably satisfying, numbing even. Kaname had no idea what to expect, yet it certainly wasn't this.

It felt as if information were pouring into Kaname's head, drowning his brain and senses with a flood of images, color, sights, sounds, tastes, scents and textures. It was as if he were in a grand room filled with nothing but movie screens, each and every one of them playing a different picture at hyper-speed, like to wasn't enough time to review every single detail of Ouri's long life.

There, trapped within his own mind, a single visage shone brighter than the rest, even brighter than his own, and his was nearly blinding.

A woman dressed in aristocratic garb, torn and tattered, was kneeling, hugging a small child from the front. There was blood running down her face, leaking into her dark wave of curls. Rido stood by her, his expression utterly heartbroken as she pleaded a favor from him.

_"That's your mother."_

Ouri's voice echoed from within Kaname, pulling him out of the flood of ice cold memories.

_"We need to free you from this curse. You know what you want, am I right?"_

"I want you to come back." Kaname murmured, wrapping his arms around his sticky body coated in cum and blood.

_"Do you really? Even though my body's been destroyed, and I can never return to it again?"_

"Of course, you're my sensei."

Kaname could feel longing that wasn't his own burning at his heart.

_"I'll disappear from you within a week. If you're not successful, we'll go together."_

"Where will we go?" he asked aloud, alone in the room full of shards and ashes.

_"To the other side."  
"But you have someone holding you here. Remember my lessons? Work hard for and earn what you want..."_

"And never hesitate to ask for help." Kaname finished, a silent question forming in his mind.

_"That is what I'm still here for."_

He needed to find Zero, quickly. Every tick of the clock, every creak of the swinging pendulum counted down his moments of life left, and though there were no clocks in the room, the sound was deafening.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

They hadn't gotten very far before a strawberry blond vampire caught up to them, taking a drugged and confused Ichiru to bait Zero into coming along quietly. He didn't like threatening other people's lives. Kain preferred a more peaceful environment to being at the club as the only straight, male dancer. He considered himself the only straight one because he thought Shiki might have been hiding something in the closet, but it wasn't any of his business.

It wasn't in his nature, though, to let his gay cousin suffer through having to live alone at Thorns for the sake of his family. Indeed, Akatsuki's sister was going to be the one who worked in the club, as decided by their parents, but he had insisted that he go in her stead so that Hanabusa would have company. If for any reason his cousin couldn't take care of himself, then he knew that nobody would, and it only made sense that he was the one to go.

Much to his surprise, Hana had formed a bond with the grandson of the Council of Elders. It wasn't as if Kain didn't like Takuma himself, but Hana's family, particularly his father, put enough burden and stress on his shoulders as it was. Even if his aunt and cousin Tsukiko accepted Takuma as a separate kind of person from Asato, Hanabusa still caught the brunt of it in private, which was why he had always been the one to make home visits with him.

But now Hana wasn't the only one he stayed for.

Ruka needed a protector too. No matter how tough she talked, he knew he would have to step up one day and rescue her from something biting off more than she could chew.

"Down here." Kain barked at Zero as he drug a struggling Ichiru with him down two flights of stairs into a dungeon-like setting. "One suspicious move and his head comes off."

**"ZEROOOOO!!!"** Ichiru screeched, voice breaking twice.

They walked through the musty pathway, looking left and right into chambers before they got to the end. The chambers looked ancient, possibly build hundreds, maybe even a thousand years ago. Both he and Zero could feel the whisper of power from the steel serrated bars that belonged to the hunters. It must have been a sort of stockade when the Great War was still thriving, though now it's presence was all the more convenient for the club.

"Undress." he commanded, already beginning to strip and pat down Ichiru. "We won't have you hiding anything on us while you're here."

**"ZEROOO-ugh! Hah!"** Ichiru screamed again, voice cutting off on a hiccup segue a broken sob.

Zero glared blackly at Kain as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket to open the farthest chamber down, motioning for Zero to enter before forcing Ichiru down in the entryway. He slammed the cell shut, the metal clinking echoing off of the stone infrastructure.

"You're free to kill yourselves, though these bars can only cut so deep, and hunter's weapons don't work on humans." Kain informed coldly. "So you're shit out of luck." he murmured, walking away.

Shizuka would have wanted to know about this right away, no, Rido would have wanted to know about it more than she, but Kain didn't have the number to his office memorized or written down anywhere. He did, however, know the numbers to the Ichijou and Aidou households, which was where Shizuka was probably at, since the three of them were missing. Kain would have to make the call from Shizuka's office, since it was the only phone in the building.

But first, he would have to check on Ruka.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

What ever was happening to Ichiru, Zero couldn't find an explanation other than drugs. It was the only one that fit. He clung to his younger brother tightly to keep him from thrashing around too much, lest he hurt himself. His twin was stronger than he thought, maybe enough to bruise Zero, not that he would care as long as he was safe. In his mind he was panicking. He had no idea what was going to happen to them. If it were only himself, he wouldn't care, but his pain-in-the-ass sibling didn't need to be a part of it.

_"Zero.... **hic!**"_

_"Shhhhhh, I'm here."_ he whispered as he rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

There wasn't anything he could do, and Zero felt powerless for it. he had no idea what Ichiru had taken, and now only time would be able to ease his suffering.

_"Noo...!" _he thrashed again, making Zero hug him more tightly.

"He's been given acid."

The ex-human's heart throbbed when he heard that voice, a cleaned and half naked Kaname appearing before him in the dungeon, on the other side of the bars.

"You'll want to escape back to your kingdom to seek shelter there, but you'll need help getting there."

His expression was blank, carefully controlled, and so unlike how he was in the Champagne room only minutes ago. Was this what Kaname was really like beneath his club persona?

Kaname placed his hand against a bar, melting the metal down to create a big enough opening for Zero and Ichiru to escape safely.

"What happened to your tattoo?" Zero asked upon examining his chest where the ink had turned bone-white.

"I don't know, but what I do know," Kaname enunciated carefully, eyes shining with something akin to hesitation. "Is that I need you."

Grasping Zero's hand, he brought his lips to the hunter's, making all three of them fade with the speed of movement as they somehow traveled towards Cross Kingdom.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** Not as descriptive as I would have liked, but I have to ask: Am I confusing anyone?

**Reviews:** Please and thank you, I would love you forever!


	6. Cross Kingdom

**A/N:** I know the story starts out super hot and all, but it'll be meaningless if it's just a compilation of empty smut scenes when I'm obviously trying to tell a story. My porn comes with plot. XDX But, seeing as this fic is highly sexual, I can't just drop the smut altogether for the sake of said plot. So bear with me while I give teasers. ;)

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

_"Where exactly did you take us?" Kaname asked Ouri once he regained consciousness._

_"I took us to a place where you'll all be safe. For both you and the hunter twins, this land is a thousand times safer than being with your own kind. Especially for the human amongst you."_

_"'This land,' you mean Cross Kingdom? With that insane vampire hunter?"_

_"Relax, he's laid his sword to rest. You'll find out whenever you meet him."_

_"So where in the kingdom are we?"_

_Ouri's presence receded a bit, as if he had distanced himself from the brunette's mind so he could think.  
_

_"I have no idea. It's been a while since I last traversed these lands, and I've tried long and hard to forget my experiences on this side."  
_

They had crossed the border long ago, and after just reaching their destination, whatever semi-solid state they were in had disappeared, leaving them normal again. At least, as normal as possible, considering that Ichiru kept having fits all throughout the night. Zero was the only one who slept soundly of the twins, and now, at dawn, when he awoke, suspicions were mounting in the crisp morning air.

"Alright, how do you know what he's been given?" Zero asked sleepily to the half-dressed brunette, eyes thinning.

Would Zero buy the fact that a voice in his mind told him that it was that drug? Somehow he didn't think so, to which he gave a general explanation of truth.

"Because it's what they give to the humans when the vampires want to do any sort of drugs. We can't be affected by them, but we can be affected by drugs in the blood of a human. They're turned into something absorbable by our system, even if we can't take them directly."

Zero's mood darkened as he sat up off of the grass, brushing away a few dead leaves here and there that clung to him at some point in the evening. Kaname looked relatively spotless as he leaned against the base of a tree like a shepherd watching over his charges.

"So someone drugged him with the intention of eating him? Is that all we are to you? Livestock? Have I been drugged too, or did you all want to keep me on as your pet?"

Kaname frowned, eyes softening.

"I don't know what their intent was, but my aim was always to please my clients, human or vampire by any means necessary."

Zero flinched, remembering that he had no right, no claim to the dancer before him. He was just that; a dancer, someone who sold their 'love' to another in the evening, and by morning it would be gone. But he was so good at what he did! He made the longing seem so sincere, so intense, as if it were the only one truth that existed in the world. Somewhere, deep down, his heart hurt.

And Kaname saw that.

He could see the hardness in his lilac eyes finally melt, if only a fraction, with his own betrayal of buying into a promise he knew was given liberally. But the real question was;

"How much of it was an act? Hm?" Zero asked, voice trembling as he reached down to stroke his sleeping brother's hair, more to calm himself rather than his drugged twin. "Just how many people other than me do you 'need'? And what for anyway?"

_"I have to tell him the truth." Kaname fretted._

_"Kaname, the Twin Kingdoms weren't built in a day. Start off with the basest truths, otherwise you'll seem like a liar through and through."_

"Zero," he got shivers just by speaking the hunter's name. "There wasn't much of anything that was an act... I've been stripping at Thorns for the last ten years, and that's as far back as I can remember." he turned his head out of habit, but forced himself to keep some level of eye contact with the hunter.

"I'm only nineteen, I was raised thinking that was the way to be around everyone I served by my manager. Why do you think I was so sexy and successful? Because it's a natural thing for me. I was taught by my sensei to show my other side with only the people who mean the most to me. If you were insignificant in my eyes, then I would have left you in the prison, and were this to somehow happen, I wouldn't think twice about saving your life, and would leave you once the money is all gone."

Confused was the least one could say about Zero's condition after hearing that. Should he have believed it? Vampires didn't subject their children to such ghastly situations, did they? Their culture was vastly different from the humans, even though they shared similar bases, but there were still some pretty sick people out there. Still, Zero supposed that the latter half made some sense, especially when he didn't have a reason to satisfy anymore. The money _was_ gone, even the rest of the reward they had received from King Haruka.

Not to mention, Kaname was stranded in a possible enemy territory, and would probably have had to try and seduce his way out of it. But there he was, acting like anyone else, at least, so far, in front of someone who might have had every right to kill him once they crossed the boarder.

Besides, wasn't Zero giving him the benefit of the doubt back at the club? Wasn't he decided on treating him like any other person with thoughts and feelings of their own? So why not try to trust him, for now? Zero had proof that he didn't bear any ill will against them, the first proof was dried onto his skin, the second being the gift of his freedom from that prison.

"Alright." Zero sighed. "I owe you one anyway, so I'll help you. Any suspicious activity, and you'll..." he realized that he and Ichiru were nude, their weapons were taken away in the prison chamber. "Suffer... But I can't help you if I don't know what you want."

What he wanted? Kaname wasn't too sure of that himself. He had always lived his life catering to the needs of others, following their commands and orders without question. The only free thinking he got to do was when he was coming up with a routine for the stage, in private, or when he was learning with Ouri. Even then, it was something that involved subservience, so he still didn't get much say so, and he had never minded that. Especially when he was with Ouri, his reward for a good job was sex however the man wished.

He could feel Ouri's conscious squirm guiltily.

_"Is there anything wrong?" Kaname asked him._

_"All in due time. You'll have to work for the knowledge."_

That was what he often said before each lesson. He strove for Kaname to be the best he could at whatever he was doing, and so denied him the lesson until he gave the perfect blowjob, which was usually irrelevant to the subject at hand.

_"Please, just focus on what you want." he coughed in embarrassment._

_"I want you back here, but I also want Zero." Kaname frowned hopelessly._

_"I can't come back, but you'll need Zero, I can tell. You don't even see it for yourself. You need to make your own decisions now. Didn't you say you wanted to know what the outside world was like?"_

_"But who will teach me then?"_

_"You'll learn things on your own. Even then, you and the hunter will learn things from each other, things I couldn't even dream of teaching you about."_

"Are you listening?" Zero frowned, pulling the dancer out of his internal dialogue.

Kaname flinched. Dammit! How could he let his concentration slip? He remembered well from his younger years what Rido would do if his attention escaped from his task at hand. The cane, whips, chains, he would be tortured and beaten within an inch of his life, and he encouraged all of the customers to do the same.

It was a reaction he had cultivated within the brunette to keep him from thinking freely. Zero was kind, but even the kindest of patrons had hurt him. Ouri had, once, and after seeing how he had broken him, he swore to never use those methods ever again. Would Zero be one to discipline him heavily? He has seen how, even when having fun, the hardness in his eyes did not melt. They had only done so when he experienced pain.

Was that a good or bad thing?

"Yes, I am, my apologies." Kaname murmured, leaning forward to encompass his arms around Zero, licking hotly at his neck before nuzzling deeply. "Please punish me as you see fit, I've been a bad boy."

Holy hell, what was that guy playing at? Zero's nude body responded immediately, blood flooding into his nether regions, stiffening his cock into a painful erection.

"Pu, punish you?" he gasped, digging his nails into the brunette's back as a reflex, leaving angry red lines that faded within seconds.

_"Mnnnhh... More, teach me a lesson."_

Kaname moaned as he reached down to pet Zero's length, feeling it pulsate in his skilled hands. He ran the tip of his finger ever so gently across the slit, tapping lightly in continuation of their earlier game, using the liquid that weeped from it to slickly trace around the head, keeping his touches light, driving the hunter insane.

"I-I'm, not going to... _Ahh..._"

Zero panted, unable to keep himself from thrusting into the brunette's hand, another wave of pleasure coursing through him with each stroke, filling his mind with hazy lust as he ached and spasmed for _something_. Though Kaname was at it again, Zero could feel the difference between this and last time. Last time they had been so close, Kaname was trying to entertain. This time it felt as if he were trying to distract, to apologize for something.

Kaname's other hand wound its way behind him, slapping at his ass before grabbing a handful of the supple skin, squeezing, earning a soft moan from the hunter's swollen lips. He rubbed his crotch against him, gently, so that he didn't give his leg rug burn from the denim, yet with insistence.

Zero yelped in surprise when a finger rubbed over his_ other_ hole, tapping like the first finger, squirming, playing with his sensitive spots. He hugged Kaname closer, digging deeper into his skin, feeling every move of his muscles as he played and tortured and teased.

The brunette tossed his head back, shaking his hair to the side, exposing his pale, slender neck to the hunter in offering.

"You don't feed on a regular basis, do you?" he purred, licking at the junction of Zero's neck. "You didn't really touch your drink..." he trailed off, noisily lapping at his skin.

_"Zero...!"_

The one who whimpered was not Kaname, but Ichiru. He clung to Zero's leg like a child, shivering and trembling in fear, trying to clumsily scoot as far away from the brunette as possible. He wanted to avoid those rose and lavender colored tendrils of darkness that kept emanating from within his bright golden aura.

With some difficulty, Zero managed to disentangle himself away from Kaname's attentions and tend to his twin, who was still in the midst of a mental meltdown.

"What's wrong? Everything's going to be fine." he chided, sweeping his palm across Ichiru's forehead, gazing into his eyes to try and determine just how lucid his state was. "We're going to have to get back to the castle. He needs to be looked at."

"The castle? Don't you think that's a bit extreme to go there? Isn't it where the Vampire Without Fangs resides? Not to mention that we're vampires..." Kaname backed away slightly.

"He's our father, of sorts." Zero muttered, carefully standing and hoisting Ichiru up onto his back, intending to carry him to the nearest village district to seek help.

"...I can help you get there, if you describe the area to me." Kaname hesitated, unsure of his abilities as he too stood, trying to get his boner to calm down.

Zero turned to the brunette, raising an eyebrow. He _had_ gotten them over to Cross Kingdom, supposedly without much prior knowledge or familiarity to the surrounding area.

"It's the only castle in the entire kingdom. It's not as grand as the one in Kuran Kingdom, but it's still home." he turned back to the thin forest, looking out into the distance to imagine the expansive formation. "Three fourths of the structure is surrounded by thickets, the front spills into a town where the nobles live, very similar to your land, except we dedicate the first level of the castle to the youth, as a finishing school for the entire kingdom. The levels after are inaccessible by anyone who does not have permission, or isn't a part of the royal family, so you'll have to stay with me."

_"Pay close attention to your surroundings. It'll come in handy when you're ready to travel on your own."_

_A hazy image of the place Zero had described swam to the forward of his mind. Kaname had only seen a few pictures of it over the years in textbooks, but Ouri did the work, progressing their departure step by step to demonstrate how it was done._

Kaname grabbed onto Zero and Ichiru, closing his eyes as he focused on the destination. Ichiru started to scream in terror as soon as the odd sensations overtook his body, but he wasn't the only one to experience it.

The three relaxed considerably at first, then so much so that they became lightheaded, as if they were going to float away at any moment. With a flutter, all they felt was the rush of wind and gentle whisper of transgression as they fragmented into a colony of bats.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Once Shizuka had taken her charges back to Thorns, on Kain's call, she had expected pandemonium, which was what she got, in a sense. The patrons had all left, fearing that they would be next, knowing that the delicious blood they sought was gone.

Aidou had escorted an unwell Takuma back to his chamber on the level below the large club area, leaving Shizuka to deal with damage control and repercussions of the events she had inspired while they were away.

"Seiren," she murmured, feeling the servant ghost closer.

"Yes, my Lady?" she asked with a low bow.

"What's happened here?"

"I know nothing about the situation at hand. I don't believe I was conscious at the time. My apologies." her monotone, steely voice answered.

"You're excused."

Shizuka wandered through the back area, through the elaborate dressing room to her office, where Kain was impatiently pacing around.

"Shizuka-sama!" he cried in relief, bounding up to her. "You've felt that, right?"

His body read of tension, understandable, since the strain of a pureblood's death would have taken a toll on someone like him. She left Kain in charge of security, and his disheveled appearance announced that he had defied the weight of the mourning death in order to do his job.

"Of course. Do you have any idea who died?"

"None at all. The room was sealed upon death."

"Sealed?" she asked, taken aback.

Only purebloods could seal each other, dead or alive, so what had happened?

"Ruka searched the area for intruders but couldn't find anything. I locked up a pair of hunters into the prison cells below, but those were the only people who were suspicious. Kaname went down to interrogate them, or so I assumed, but when I went to check on him, all three of them were gone, and _the bars to the cell were melted, _while the_ barrier _that held it together had been_ interrupted._"

"Go check on the others." Shizuka told him in a weak voice, silently panicking.

Was this the work of those hunters? Shizuka's eyes widened in fear at the very thought of them becoming more powerful than the purebloods in Kuran Kingdom. Of course, with her husband Rido heading the Crimson Assassin Force, she did feel a sliver, no matter how minuscule, safer. She remembered well what had happened the last time that purebloods were killed.

The death of the first two was what ended the Great War, but the death of the third had sent the kingdom to hell, thrown them into a middle of a recession after the prince disappeared.

Even worse, was Kaname's seal broken? She had no idea how that would happen, as she hadn't been informed. But if that were the case, another death might occur soon enough, now that Rido's point of negotiation had escaped. If Kaname couldn't be recovered before the next week, then his carefully formulated plan would have been ruined, and war would break out within the kingdom for another sixty-six day period, or until either of the brothers, Rido or Haruka, were killed.

Either way, the subjects wouldn't stand idly by, and a new order would have to be made at the end of all the fighting, or the kingdom would collapse.

Kaname was the key to a quick resolution. If he seal had been hampered, then his clock was counting down. If nothing was done about him within the next seven days, then both he and the vampire race would perish.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the numerous trees scattered across the external perimeter courtyard, but could never touch the carefully constructed cottage that hid beneath all the foliage. The little house was planned and placed so carefully, that the sun would disappear beyond the far wall when sundown approached, its fingers of light just short of reaching the second story window that looked out over the koi pond.

Kaien had built it himself, with his own two hands. He built that home especially so that sunlight would never shine into it and irritate the intended occupants. It was perfect, decorated simplistically with pink, fresh-cut roses adorning every windowsill. The inside walls were colored a pale sandstone while the outer ones were painted a deep, vibrant jade with golden trim.

He was very happy that he had thought so far ahead into building the place that he had avoided sunlight at all costs. He didn't need the sun, not the one that everyone so coveted. Since his own personal sun had burned out, he didn't need replacements. Kaien was perfectly content with staying right where he was in the blood drenched darkness.

Though putting it that way was rather dramatic.

How _should_ he have put it? He would rather do without, and apparently, even that wasn't going too well, seeing how he clung shamelessly to the house where his foolish dreams ended.

With a yawn, Kaien sat up from his makeshift bed on the downstairs couch, stretching and turning to look out the window. A few weeks ago the cherry blossoms had showered down over the cottage in her favorite color. Now the lilac freesia were beginning to bloom, it's pale petals sending out a beautiful fragrance. He had planted everything himself, done the landscaping, built the koi pond... The tranquil, earthly beauty was meant to compliment her never-fading ethereal one.

Well, he couldn't sit around all day now, could he? Kaien knew that his darling children would be back today, and he wanted to make up for missing out on spending time with them for their birthday. He had baked a cake in preparation last night, and all he had to do was frost it in sapphire and mauve. He got up to change out of his nightclothes when he heard someone calling outside.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Zero released a grateful sigh as his form returned to normal, shivering from the windchill of the flight over. He hefted his twin up further onto his back, looking around within the high stone walls protecting the castle. A small cottage sat in a far corner not too far from their position, decorated in hues of green and gold, a small white picket fence surrounding it for decoration.

"Good aim, you got us right where we need to be." Zero smiled as he started towards the little dwelling. "Chairman!"

Ouri had gone utterly silent in Kaname's mind. More than that, he couldn't feel his presence at all. A tiny portion of his brain had gone numb, offline, and he wondered what could have happened to his sensei.

Kaname turned to look around, naturally curious about the surrounding area. Zero must have lied to him about the size, it was magnificent! He had never seen anything like it. The castle was made of gray stone much like the surrounding wall, but it wasn't noticeable due to all of the vibrant plants and flowers. There were stained glass windows lineing the castle, depicting symbols of education and hunter insignias.

There were thick flowerbeds and rose bushes along both the castle and wall, everything neat and well tended to. Trees dotted the vast landscape, about a quarter of everything was in bloom. It was as if the place were shaped to dedicate a bloom to every season so the land would not be without its beauty or sweet, floral scent.

What was so bad about a place that looked so open and friendly? It looked entirely vampire-friendly. There was plenty of shade and beauty to compliment their lifestyle.

But he couldn't help but think that it had not always been that way, especially when he inspected the small pond filled with brightly speckled fish.

A bell tinkled softly in the air, followed by the happy, yet gentle voice of a man.

"Kiryuu-kun, back so soo- What happened to you? Both of you? Did you go drinking in the Vampire Kingdom? Oh, Ichiru and his obsession with alcohol..."

He didn't sound angry, just surprised.

"And I see that you've brought a friend with you?"

Remembering his manners, Kaname turned to greet the person Zero had called the Chairman. His dirty blond hair was tied into a loose ponytail, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, revealing his cat-like honey colored eyes that widened when they met Kaname's.

He seemed to have that effect on a lot of people.

The brunette watched crimson seep into his cheeks as his look of surprise turned to one of disbelief. His mouth fell open into a small 'o' as his eyes flit straight to the white tattoo scrawled across his pale chest. He spared a brief side glance to Zero, something clicking in the short time it took for him to look back at Kaname.

A warm, perhaps overtly fond, smile fell into place on his lips as he surveyed the brunette. His eyes swam with a sadness, for just a moment, before a carefully constructed mask of glass was slipped over his face.

Indifference.

"What can I help you with?"

Did Kaname know him?

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

* * *

**Reviews:** I would love you forever!


	7. The New And The Old

**A/N:** Cuteness, not really sexyness, though there should be plenty of that in the next chapter. In my opinion, the lovey dovey of this scene is more satisfying than raw sexual descriptions all the time.

If you can't view part of the fic, I'm sorry. You'll find out later. If you can, you have a good size chunk of plot right there. For those who can read it, I lifted it right off of Wikipedia, don't kill me if it's incorrect please.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Even though he was the only other choice for the throne should Haruka pass on, though he had the help of Asato Ichijou, Rido still had difficulties in clearing his path for the plans that were soon to be coming to fruition.

That was where Kaname came in.

If Rido were to unlock the little prince's suppressed memories, he would hold the ultimate advantage over his hikikomori brother, holding his beloved son hostage until his life was forfeit.

But what would happen if Haruka didn't care about his son as much as he should have? Rido was sure that he would have killed himself once Juuri was gone, so what if he didn't value family as much as he seemed to so long ago?

Then again, something had to be trying him to this world, as much as he did loved and wanted to follow their dear sister in death. Perhaps Kaname was the tether of hope that kept him earth-bound.

Either way, Ouri had been a rather problematic variable, due to his knowledge of the situation and neutrality between the petty quarrels of two brothers. As long as he received the boy's body as much as he liked, he wouldn't have said a word.

Truly, that man was in love, at the very least in lust or obsessed with Rido's late sister. The child she left behind was to be the unfortunate brunt of all of his bottled up emotions towards the lovely woman. Ouri and himself were both very happy to have their way with the weak little boy, to raise him to be a filthy, cock-loving whore.

As the years went by though, Rido had lost interest in his body that began to gain muscle mass and hair. Ouri didn't care, and continued to love him every week. Rido was very sure that Ouri had, realizing that he was dying, sought out Kaname to confess, or some sentimental bullshit like that. In that sense, the stopper on Kaname's spell would have been released, right?

Knowing Juuri, everything was about love to her. Love and acceptance, those were the two things that she was well-known for. The contents of her spell probably had to be lifted with some sort of strong emotional attachment, which was how Ouri had played right into his plans. In all of Kaname's years of working at Thorns, Rido was just waiting for the day that Kaname or someone else could feel so strongly about him to lift the spell. The day never came, the proof of that in his ever scarlet 'H e a r t l e s s X'.

If the raw emotion Ouri would have expressed didn't make a dent in Kaname's enchantment, then Rido would try to break it away at any cost with his own powers, even if it made the little prince into naught but ashes at the end of the fiasco.

Rido arrived back at the club in a flurry of bats, eager to find out what had become of his young charge. He frowned once he became whole again, annoyed with the damned morning sun searing its harsh rays into his pale skin, or at least, what little of it was exposed through his ebony traveling cloak. It hosted silver embroidery of his family coat of arms sewn into the fabric, the crest flipped like a mirror image.

He drew the fabric closer to his form as he stepped into the club, surprised to find Shizuka as the one to greet him in the foyer.

"Well?" he dared not to say much else.

"He's gone." Shizuka announced, saying the words slowly.

The older pureblood could smell the sweat that was dampening Shizuka's neck and back, probably making her kimono cling to her seductively.

She knew she was in trouble.

He could feel his lips thinning as he pursed them into a thin, red line, trying his hardest to keep himself from piercing his lip with a fang. No, it wasn't worth Rido spilling his own blood to _keep _himself from doing what both he and Shizuka knew would be inevitable, but the terror in her eyes were nowhere to be found.

Flexing his fingers, Rido unfastened his cloak, cracking knuckles along the way as he folded it delicately, taking his time with the article, his ruby and sapphire orbs boring right into Shizuka's calm-before-the-storm mauve.

Calculating, always calculating.

But she was a woman, not a man, and where Rido would think with his head, she would think with her heart.

Shizuka would not escape her punishment.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"Ahh, so you're from the other Kingdom." Kaien said, not making it sound like a question as he busied himself in the kitchen of the small cottage. "You look exhausted. When you all finish your food and cake, Zerorin, why don't you take Kaname-sama up to your room? I'll tend to Ichirun here."

"'Sama?'" Zero asked, cocking a brow.

Kaien looked up from his dishes and out of the kitchen window to another koi pond in the backyard, not bothering to show his face to them.

"I'll just have to adopt him too, and then everyone will call him 'sama'. I think it'll catch on, don't you?" he said with a hint of a smile.

Zero chewed on his birthday cake, thinking over the situation as he savored the buttercream frosting, trying to spoon feed a calm yet unwilling Ichiru. He was reproachful to the food, not quite loosing his mind, and yet whimpering whenever it came near. Kaien had clothed them with sweats once he explained what was going on, fixing up some curry to fill their empty stomachs.

"Whatever you say." he shrugged, pleased that he was taking the situation a thousand times better than he thought. "I'll need you to take down the enchantment to the second level so he can come up."

The ex-hunter brought them a tray with cups of milk for their dessert, setting it down on the low coffee table by his makeshift bed-slash-couch that the three were occupying. He looked to Kaname, examining him thoroughly before straightening up and addressing him.

"You'll be fine, you don't need my help."

"But when I tried to take Kaito up there to see Ichiru, you had to come and lift the enchantment for him." he said slowly, eying Kaien with suspicion.

A bell tolled, its hollow sound echoing throughout the grounds, coming as a muted whisper through the cottage. Kaname turned in interest towards the window to stare at the massive castle structure.

"Don't worry about school today either, you may take a leave of absence. I'll make a remedy for Ichiru here and escort him to the upper level when he progresses back to his normal self."

"If you say so." Zero nodded, draining his glass of milk in two gulps.

Kaname smirked when he saw the hunter swallowing so much at once. Not to be outdone, he lifted his own glass to his lips, licking them wetly before draining the glass in a single gulp, making Zero blush profusely. He grabbed Kaname by the wrist, tugging him along with a quick thank you to Kaien.

"Could you not try to seduce me in front of the most powerful man in the Kingdom?" Zero complained, his lips twisting into a crooked smile once they were out of earshot.

"_That_ was the king?" Kaname asked, completely surprised at his gentle nature.

"In the flesh."

Kaname couldn't believe it. Where was the aura of death he was supposed to emit? He'd been friendly and helpful, completely opposite of what he had been expecting. He thought back to all of his schooling with Ouri, who he still couldn't hear in his head as they rounded the corned to the front of the castle.

They entered to the hustle and bustle of students rushing about, several turning to stare after the pair, breaking out into conspiratorial whispers once they passed. It was making Kaname self-conscious, as if he were plankton being examined beneath a microscope. Zero could sense his feeling of misplacement.

"Zero-sama, who's the Adonis!?" one of the girls yelled after him, giggling after her own outburst. "Is he single?"

"Get to class!" he barked, becoming irritated as he tried to shield Kaname from their wide-eyed gazes.

"That means you too, hypocrite." a masculine voice commanded from behind.

Zero turned on the spot, Kaname nearly running into him in his haste to escape the crowds of 'normal' people. For different reasons each, both teens wanted to seek solitude in the upstairs. The brunette had a hard time dealing with large volumes of people who weren't looking for sex, or any type of sexual entertainment. Though a couple of low catcalls were sent his way, he knew he couldn't 'play' with them in this setting, not to mention the fact that they themselves were children and came from vastly different beginnings than he did. When they were learning how to multiply fractions, he was learning how to induce orgasm with his lips alone.

Not to mention that they were in a room full of human children, all of which were probably unsuspecting of the fact that he was a vampire. If he hadn't been taught self control, he might have bounded up to one of the girls and seduced them into giving him their blood. They weren't customers, they could not benefit him in any other way, they were plain humans, and he didn't feel a shred of attachment to them--those children were like food to him, which was exactly what Ouri had taught.

"Kaito, lay off. The Chairman has excused me from all classes today in order to take care of a guest." Zero muttered, sounding exhausted.

"You're lying. I don't see Cross-san here to give him permission to access the upper levels." Kaito mused in his most condescending tone, eyes scanning Kaname, looking away once he decided that he wasn't impressed with the vampire. "How dare you drag such trash into the Kingdom." he sniffed with a frown.

"I don't care if you are only a few years older than me. You have no idea about the content of his character, so I'd say the only trash here is you." Zero countered, shoving past the older hunter, grasping Kaname's wrist in his hand.

"Says the ex-human." Kaito smirked, returning to his classroom.

Kaname's eyes widened at the remarks, amazed that Zero had actually stood up for someone as... filthy as he was.

Compared to so called 'societal norms'.

The two traveled up a narrow staircase that curled and twisted around a thick, carved support column. It ascended high into a second level foyer, lit with floodlights from the ceiling. Kaname wondered for a brief moment how they wired electricity through what seemed to be such an old structure until Zero drew his attention to a pair of granite doors, his tattoo carved into the stone.

"I can't even let people in of my own will. The only person that can let anyone pass is Kaien unless you're part of the royal family, and you're too old to be a lovechild from a person who hated vampires for such a long time." Zero sighed, scratching his head.

"But if you're a part of the royal family you could probably handle altering the enchantment, or whatever it is."

"If I were his real son, maybe."

"You're not? You look similar." Kaname said, eyes raking up and down the hunter's form, shifting his weight to one foot. "Then again, he isn't as cute as you are."

"So I'm cute now? What happened to sexy?" Zero smirked playfully.

"You're very sexy, but I just realized how cute you are." he spoke softly, approaching the hunter in the very dim, very small, isolated foyer.

That man had to be kidding! Zero couldn't have looked any worse than he did right then--his hair was disheveled, with dirt, and debris, and all sorts of different kinds of grime sweat and filth matted into it. He probably had dark circles beneath his more-than-likely bloodshot eyes from a lack of sleep, and not to mention that he was just wearing a pair of ratty old sweats. Cute? Zero thought not.

But Kaname, who still looked akin to a half-naked God, Goddess maybe? Apparently thought so as he quickly closed the gap between them, pressing himself up to the hunter, backing him into the door.

"Cute? Me? You must want something from me to pay a compliment that's obviously a lie, especially at a time like this." Zero muttered, red dusting his cheeks.

_"Why would I lie if I'm not going to get any money out of it?" _Kaname breathed, inhaling Zero's spicy earthen scent as he pressed him further into the granite.

Kaname placed his hands on either side of Zero's head, leaning down to dip his lips to the hunter's neck, heart racing when he kissed him chastely along his soft skin, blood rushing to his aroused lips._  
_

_"Zero..." _he murmured, palms dragging along the smooth, etched door as he lowered them to the back of Zero's neck, closing his eyes as he kissed the skin there once more._ "Hmmm..." _Kaname _really_ liked the concept of kissing, even if it wasn't on the lips.

The young hunter sighed breathily, wrapping his arms around his back, tilting his head to the side before he even knew what he was doing. His eyes rolled up as they closed, the sweet heated kisses sending cool shivers down his spine. He could feel the strong pulse through Kaname's chest as he pressed their bodies together, his kisses becoming more fervent and needy as Kaname moistened the spot along his neck with a lav of his tongue. Zero's brows drew together as his lips parted, his hot breath panting as the attentions paid to his body were becoming more and more simulating, even _without_ the sexual content, which was an amazing feat in itself for the brunette.

_"Kaname...!"_ he gasped, leaning heavily into the door as the dancer crushed his body to the warming granite.

His head was spinning dizzily, his legs going weak as his heart threatened to burst from his chest. He could feel the door budge under their combined pressure, waking up a dormant part of his brain.

This would not end well.

He didn't know when, or even how it happened, but one moment, Zero was about to melt, the next, he was hitting the ground, cradled in Kaname's arms on the way down as they fell.

Kaien was right, Kaname _didn't_ need permission from him to enter the second level.

Why?

_"Hmm, are you alright Zero?"_ Kaname asked breathlessly, nuzzling into his side.

Who cared?

"I'm fine." Zero replied softly, squeezing at his muscles to let him know that he wanted to get up. "I just need to shower, I'm filthy."

"But I like it when you're dirty." Kaname grinned cheekily, causing Zero's blush to intensify. "It gives you that rugged, brutal sort of hunter's quality that gets me off just right-"

"Shh," Zero held a finger up to his lips. "You aren't at Thorns anymore, you don't have to keep up the talk just for my sake. I can feel your emotions through your body language, and I have to say, it's quite flattering." he smiled, kissing the tip of the brunette's nose.

The flood came fast and furiously when a ruby blush spilled across Kaname's light complexion. The simple gesture caused him to mentally squirm as he looked up shyly from beneath his lashes. He felt way more exposed when given affection than when he was nude and dancing, or fucking with another person, so why was that small gesture the cause of such a colossal effect?

Because it was sincere?

"Now, I'll show you to my room where you can wait, unless you'd like to shower first."

"No, I've never really been outside of Thorns all that much. A shower's a shower, but I want to see where you live."

"Alright." Zero nodded in understanding. "I'll show you to the restroom along the way. You can shower there any time. The knobs are rather simple, the blue one for cold, the red one for hot, no pushing or pulling, just a single turn of each."

Dusting themselves off, Zero closed the door and led the way center down a large, cavernous hall with high ceilings to a surprisingly small, given the size of the castle, yet comfortably decorated restroom at the end of a branching corridor. They kept walking down the main hall, which was decorated with a number of grand windows and other corridors near the opposite ends, but there was only a single door, decorated in a simple golden color with scarlet characters around the frame, faded here and there.

玖蘭

樹里  
優姫  
枢  
遥

What the hell was going on? Kaname wanted to gaze more closely at the characters, to make sure he was reading correctly, but Zero kept guiding him.

"What's behind this door?" he asked in a distant voice.

"I'm not sure." the hunter shrugged, looking over his shoulder to the brunette. "But I've never seen it been opened. I think it's just there for decoration or something, because Ichiru and I tried everything we could think of over the past few years to try and get in. I haven't even seen the Chairman use the door, so we just came to the conclusion that there's nothing behind it."

The two reached the end of the hallway, Zero veering Kaname into his room on the left behind a soft lilac door.

"This is my room, you'll be able to tell by scent, probably, since it's still slightly different from my brother's."

Kaname stepped into Zero's bedchamber, looking around to how much of the wall space was dedicated to a mixture of hunter's weapons, and photos of him and his brother, Kaien even included in some from around the school level below. His bed had no canopy or foot board, just a simple headboard and duvet with a single pillow, both of which were pearly white.

"You can stay here, I'll come back shortly." Zero announced, gathering a bundle of clothes and leaving the room.

From the way it was worded, Kaname didn't see it as an order.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"You'll rot in here until I decide to forgive you." Rido spat, dragging a bloodied Shizuka into a prison cell on the third floor below thorns.

He growled, turning away to disappear upstairs back into the club area.

"Sorry..." Kain muttered, looking over her abused body that was far from ready to heal.

Rido had somehow stabbed her somewhere with a hunter's weapon, destroying her ability to self-heal and regenerate as he beat her over and over again, tear and flay at her skin, cleaving flesh from bone. He bit into her mercilessly, draining her of all her blood, forcing her body to restart its blood cell productions She was next to dead, but purebloods didn't die, not that easily. Though her face was a swollen, burning, throbbing mess, her head was still in tact. Though Shizuka's heart was racing for it's life, so it seemed, even that was still stable.

For the entire time she was married to Rido, she had taken beatings just as severe at this one, never shedding a tear, never letting it get to her.

Because she loved too much. Love was the only thing that kept her going throughout it all, enduring more than her fair share of abuse to maintain the love.

It was what she sacrificed the wedding vows for, to give her love and life over only to protect him.

But enough was enough, she decided as she lay on the cold stone ground. She called weakly to Kain, her once-proud pureblood eyes practically begging for his help as her bloodless skin turned icy cold against the cobblestone.

_"Kain.... please." _she whispered, wanting the nightmare to end.

Instantly, Kain conjured fire to keep her warm. Shizuka still held the same look.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama?" he asked, catching her last few words before she fell unconscious.

_"Contact Sara..."_

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm about to drop asleep.

**Reviews:** Thank you for reading! Please, thank you, and my undying love shall be yours.


	8. Dance For Dominance

**A/N:** I normally write A/N's after completing the chapter, or between scenes. I'm doing this one between the first and second scene, and I am very calm, serene, and happy at the moment. If you could see my heart, (and hearts had faces) it would have a little smile and content, droopy eyelids. Aww! at KxZ ZxK ^^ It sucks having to pull out of that daze for a scene change. DX *Writes other romantic scene first while in the mood.* (I subtly broke the fourth wall by relating something to FLaL. See if you can find it. XD) MAJOR FLUFF ALERT, long chapter.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Waiting was always the most difficult time of any day. Sara paced back and forth on the terrace, in the shade, waiting for one of them to appear. Her friend or fiancee, either one would do. She ran her fingers over the length of her elegant dress, smoothing it out gently for the hundredth time. With a sigh she looked to the silk fabric, worrying that she was going to ruin the threads with her nervous habits.

She felt very restless, very eager to confirm that both of them were alive.

If either of them were to die, she would want to be the one to inherit the power, not any one else. They were hers, and no one else could have them. Their power through their blood would be the only thing left, once their ruling thread had been severed from the hearts of their minions.

It had only been hours since one of her servants fell into the mourning position, a thread severed from their heart, worrying her to no end about their lost life and power. Hopefully, Ouri would come quickly back to her, to reassure her that his life was not yet forfeit. Her friend though, first they would have to escape from those prison-like walls...

A pair of figures appeared at the end of the street, both cloaked in black, seemingly forming a party. Sara's hopes fell, along with her smile at seeing them. Her friend and fiancee had never met before, and there was no way they would walk together, knowing the types of people they were.

The scent that clung to them was very subtle, but definitely there. A pureblood's blood had been spilled on them, or perhaps, because of them.

Were they going on a killing spree? Ridding the Kingdom of its purebloods? Sara would just have show them their place.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

The mystery of what could lay behind the golden door bothered Kaname to no end. He had learned about the King, and the Kurans. He knew that king Haruka was still alive, as was his brother Rido, Kaname's boss, who was more of a master. He knew that Juuri had been killed. Although he had no idea who the name of the fourth person belonged to, the brunette was positively puzzled as to why his name had appeared there. What's more, shouldn't Rido's name have been on there instead?

A quick look around Zero's room told Kaname a lot about the hunter, like how he enjoyed sword fighting, and fencing, and won tournaments for sharpshooting. There were trophies crowded into the back of a large closet, some of which were still from the current year. _That_ told him that Zero didn't care about awards, and he was probably a better person for it. Kaname could tell that Ichiru was an important person in his life, from the amounts of pictures of them together. Everything from bandaged knees to goofing around in school, there were photos of them in the same situations, and rarely a solo of either twin. In the corner of a cork board was a single, faded photograph, of a pair of silver-haired lovers and their young children, leading Kaname to believe that they had left the earth some time ago.

There wasn't much else in the fair sized room, a few school books strewn here or there, an occasional paper with a perfect score made into paper airplanes and thrown into the trash with equations so difficult even he had to stop for a moment to think through to the answer. Kaname felt a bit envious, though not at all in a hostile way, of Zero's privilege to go to school. If he had been found wandering the streets in Cross Kingdom, and not over with the vampires, might he have gotten the same opportunity as that silver-haired sweetheart?

Kaname unfolded the test paper, carefully smoothing out the creases before taking a tack and sticking it to the board, clear of everything else. He reached down for another one, repeating the unfolding and smoothing before refolding it into squares so he could slip it into his back pocket. One day, he too would be able to receive some form of higher education, hopefully, though he was scared that Rido would come looking for him, and grind his first real goal into dust, along with his first dream of freedom.

Ouri's presence still wasn't detectable from within the brunette's head, and it worried him. Perhaps he had passed on? Who knew? Certainly not Kaname.

How long could a shower take? Zero had only been gone for five minutes, but it felt like forever to someone who was used to so much attention and so little privacy. Kaname exited the hunter's room, taking a stroll down the vast hallway, past the golden door again. The sight mesmerized him, of scarlet on gold, as he reached up to touch one of the faded characters on the door.

樹里

His fingers brushed the strangely familiar name, surprising Kaname about how warm it felt. When he withdrew his fingers, the kanji was gone, leaving only specks of scarlet as remnants of what once was. The accepting warmth traveled through his fingers and up his arm, across his chest to his heart, where Kaname could feel his tattoo begin to burn pleasantly.

The faint sound of a lock clicking caught Kaname's attention. Since sound bounced everywhere in the stone hallway, the brunette had a hard time pinpointing the exact location as to where it came from. He decided to back away from the golden door and continue on to the restroom, lest someone come around and find an outsider within the castle walls. A vampire at that, a somewhat dirty, half-naked vampire who happened to be a stripper-slash-high-class-whore. Though the class thing was debatable.

Running water could be hard from the other side of the door to the restroom, which was left cracked--all the invite that Kaname needed. He strode into the warm and foggy restroom, going straight to the translucent glass of the shower door.

"Zero?" he called timidly, wondering if the hunter would be upset.

Almost immediately the door opened, letting more steam pour out as Zero stuck half his body out of the shower, beads of water sluicing down the sides of his face in rivulets, contouring his high cheekbones.

"Did you need something?" he asked, inspecting Kaname's countenance.

"No, it's just..." he struggled for words, not wanting to admit that he was lonely so easily. "I missed you."

"Missed me? Really?" Zero chuckled, reaching out to stroke his face, the brunette turning his face into the curve of his hand. "You should take a shower too, there's a little bit of dirt clinging to your skin, now that I can touch you with wet hands. I'll be out in a moment and then you can hop in."

Kaname had other plans.

When Zero retreated back into the glass enclosure, Kaname stripped. Well, he shed clothes. Stripping would be the wrong word in this instance, since he wasn't trying to make a show out of it. He carefully folded his pants and placed them away from any running water, so he didn't damage the school paper in the pocket.

Before he could change his mind, Kaname opened the glass door and entered, catching Zero by surprise, making him shrink back and try to cover himself, even though there were suds all over his body.

Smiling, the brunette felt as if the tables had turned, and he was the one with more knowledge now that their clothes were off. That was the norm for him, it wasn't for the hunter.

"Or you can just shower now..." Zero murmured, looking Kaname up and down, eyes lingering twice as long on his chest than necessary, eyebrows furrowing.

The tattoo was crimson once more.

"Don't you think you should rinse off first?" Kaname asked coyly with a mischievous smile.

The brunette came closer to Zero, lifting a hand to cup his chin, enjoying how he could entrance the hunter. He ran his other hand along his chest slowly, letting the water wet his body as his hand slid easily up his other arm, sensually along Zero's face and down his neck. His palms outlined him, hands memorizing each dip and line as he hugged the patient hunter close, absorbing his heat, inhaling his fragrant scent.

_"Mnnnh..."_

Zero's moan was low and sinfully sweet in Kaname's ear as he appreciated the slow consumption of his body. Kaname himself wasn't used to going so slow with a customer, but this wasn't a patron, this was Zero, the person he needed.

And the need was definitely making itself known.

Pressing his stiffness along the inside of Zero's thigh gave Kaname a spike of ecstasy at how torturous the teasing was. Zero whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around Kaname as he pressed his own length insistently against his, undulating his hips in an attempt to create some sweet friction that the water would not let them have. Kaname's hands traveled further to cup Zero's bottom, making him cry out again as he buried his head into the crook of the brunette's neck.

_"Kaname... hahh.."_

A hand encircled Zero's stiff length, gathering up soap suds as Kaname stroked and palmed him eagerly, digits slipping around his ridges and along the underside, running along his slit that was beginning to bead with precum.

_"K-Kahhh!"_

Mirroring the brunette, Zero's hand grabbed Kaname's thick and throbbing heat, jerking and petting eagerly, wanting to make sweet love spurt from the tip of his sex once more. He enjoyed the way the brunette synced up their strokes and thrusts, moaning sensually as the delicious sensation of sin overtook them.

_"Mnnhm!"_

The hunter could feel his loins quiver in delight as he unconsciously hoisted a leg onto Kaname's hip, nearly ready to hop up onto him and wrap his legs around the beautiful creature and ride him off into the sunset. His nearly virgin body commanded that he do so, until Kaname whispered into his ear.

_"Mnnn... baby you're so sexy..."_

As Kaname's lips and teeth latched onto Zero's ear, his hips thrusting back against his own, Zero thought better of the situation. It was as if he was still working, trying to please another person for their sake, and maybe a little of his. The point was, as amazing as it felt, and God knew that was_ incredible_, Zero didn't want Kaname to begin to think that he would have to perform or exchange sexual favors to keep him happy or pay for room and board.

_"Slow down, Kaname."_ Zero whispered silkily. _"We aren't in a rush. There's no time limit, so let me spoil you a little."_

The shift in dominance tipped again, leaving Kaname in a daze as Zero untangled himself from the intimate embrace, keeping a hand on his chest as he reached for shampoo.

_"Close your eyes and relax." _he commanded, gently massaging cool gel into Kaname's hair.

Zero rested his elbows on Kaname's shoulders as he kneaded his scalp, threading his fingers through his brunette locks to thoroughly clean and pamper him. Kaname moaned softly out of a different type of pleasure--tenderness. His arms encircled Zero's waist loosely as his eyes drifted to a close, enjoying the feeling of conditioner and hands.

_"Zero..."_ he pleaded quietly, making the hunter smile.

_"That's right. How could you forget this?"_ he laughed breathily, gently pulling on Kaname's hair as his head tilted upwards to claim his wet lips.

Kaname kissed back immediately, albeit shy about opening his mouth. Zero smiled against him, his own eyes closing as he dropped more kisses on the brunette's swollen lips. Hands traveled again, one cupping Zero's bottom again, the other flirting along the back of his neck. The hunter loosed one hand from Kaname's hair to bring his hand back up to his waist, giving him a quick peck.

"Nmn nmh, no sir, this is Emotional Bonding one-oh-one, and there is no butt grabbing at the beginning." he smiled, opening his eyes to meet Kaname's sparkling sienna orbs.

_"Yes sir."_ Kaname laughed gently, kissing him once more, licking at his lips.

"What are you, a cat?" Zero smirked.

_"Nyaa."_ he simply replied, contently pressing their foreheads together, heart pounding a million miles a minute.

_I really....  
_

Words were thought, but Kaname held his tongue.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"You're coming with me." Rido growled, snatching Yori by the arm in a bruising grip.

"What did I do?!" she asked angrily, staggering after him out of the kitchen.

"You probably had something to do with his escape!" he thundered, livid.

"It's not like I could have stopped those hunters from leaving, I was at my kitchen post like you ordered me to be." she said scathingly.

"You know who I'm talking about. Kaname kept me from killing you on the spot when you arrived here, and now that hell had been unleashed, you helped him to escape to repay your debt." he said, dragging her outside of the club. "Now listen to me, I know that you have family over in the other kingdom. I don't give a damn if I start another war. I am royalty, and I am one of the few purebloods who posses the ability to enter Cross Kingdom at will without an escort."

Rido went back inside the entrance, remembering to grab his traveling cloak before rejoining the bleeder outside.

"We'll be taking a little trip. If you refuse to heed my every command, I will bring you the bodies of your family members, one by one, including that sweet little sister of yours, who I understand is just starting kindergarten this year?" he smirked.

Yori paled as the words registered in her mind, the horrible weight of potential loss suffocating her senses. She hung her head, hating to submit to someone as cruel and hateful as the vampire before her. She felt defeated as she wondered whether Kaname was alright. With a single nod, she felt his arm crush around her rib cage, her body evaporating into the air as she became a flutter of wings on the breeze.

They traveled for a good minute or two, likely covering a far greater distance than the trip seemed. Yori could feel her body piece together again, a cold shiver running throughout her beneath the crushing weight of Rido's arm, leaving her gasping for breath. He shoved her violently away from himself and onto the cool, grassy ground, wiping his arm on the cloak, which he would have to remember to burn later.

The warmth of the summer morning did little for the shadowed field they had landed in, behind a great wall of sorts, much like the castle at Cross Kingdom.

"Listen, brat." he spat. "You will sneak into this castle and seek out the king. He is my brother, and looks like a much weaker, more feminine version of myself."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Yori nodded, making mental notes.

"Tell him that I have found his son, and if he wants to see him alive again, he'll agree to meet with me tonight at sunset, at Thorns. If he asks for proof, tell him that Juuri's spell is lifting. That should make him curious enough to come." Rido informed, pointing to a chained gate. "You'll enter through the front. Though there are chains in place, you should be able to get in."

Knowing when she was dismissed, the bleeder smoothed out her kitchen smock and wandered to the gate, touching the cold, thick metal bars to test their resistance. To her surprise, a hole appeared through the center of the black chains, the metal melting away just enough to allow her to squeeze through to the other side. When Yori looked back, however, the bars and chains were back in place, and Rido was nowhere to be seen.

She walked along an overgrown path of stones up to the castle, weeds thriving between cracks in the stones, nearly hiding the trail. It took her a few minutes over the uneven ground, but she eventually reached the inner courtyard, surrounded by vine strewn walls of stone, the doorway at the end of the vast, outside foyer covered in ivy along the edges. Yori reached out and cautiously placed her hand on the curved door handle, pressing the metal latch on top to try and open the wooden door.

_"Ouch!"_ she whispered snatching her hand away, rubbing her sore thumb.

Something had welled up to bite her, she noticed, examining her thumb, noticing a minuscule spot of blood along her skin. Either way, she would have to get into the castle somehow. A small click could be heard emitting from the door, piquing Yori's curiosity.

Sighing, she reached out and tried again, placing less pressure on the thumb latch than before, brow cocking in surprise when the door swung open easily, only far enough for her to barely squeeze through. It slammed shut and clicked once.

The castle was dark. Straight, and to the point, there was no light within its walls other than the bits shining through the very dim stained glass windows. Yori could make out shapes and outlines of furniture and the like, but she couldn't see very much detail. How the hell did Rido expect her to find anyone in a place where she couldn't even see?

"Are you lost, little girl?" a timid voice called from the depths.

Scarlet eyes set their gaze on Yori, making her heart skip a beat.

Oh God, she was going to be eaten! And not in the manner of which she would normally have thought of back at Thorns!

Death was not an option.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

"Turn around." said Zero, lathering a pouf with body wash.

Kaname did as he was told, lifting his arms against the shower wall when Zero guided him. He could feel the hunter's lips between his shoulder blades as a hand caressed his flank, the soapy pouf gliding down what small amount of muscle structure that clung to his lean frame. Hey, it took quite a bit of strength to be able to do tricks on a pole and dance all night in six inch heels.

He could feel the gentle cleansing of the soap slide down his back as a hand came up to squeeze his shoulder, fingers kneading his flesh.

_"You're so tense."_ Zero murmured against his ear, slowly massaging his back.

Zero wanted to make it so he could relax and enjoy his stay. He had no idea what they were going to do beyond this day, but tomorrow, he would work something out with the King. Perhaps get Kaname a place to stay and let him attend school. He wanted the dancer, who was such a lovely person, to have a better life than the one he had been leading prior, where it felt as if anyone would try to kill you at a moment's notice.

The massage was just as relaxing as it was exciting. Kaname tipped his head back and moaned at the ministrations, feeling heady from the pleasures he was receiving, Zero's strong fingers burning a pathway along his skin. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes swam. He could sense the sweet intensity of the hunter's feelings as he kissed a path down his spine, making him feel as if he was cherished, treasured, since Zero most likely didn't do that to anyone else.

Then again, neither did Kaname.

He was pulled back beneath the warm spray of water to fully wash the soap from his frame. With a quick gliding of hands and several playful touches, Zero kissed his lips soundly, smiling cutely up at Kaname.

"All clean."

_"ღ*~+~*ღ"_

That shower had been perhaps the most enjoyable one either man had so far in his life. The pair walked back to Zero's room, hand in hand, fingers laced as their arms swung between them at a slow, hypnotic pace. They were wrapped in terry cloth robes, so very comfortable and warm in their slippers as they towel dried their hair along the way.

"Have a seat." Zero gestured to his bed once they reentered his room.

Kaname did as he was told, trying to get every individual strand of hair dry, lest he catch a cold. He was very used to the texture, and his method of drying with a cotton towel back at thorns, so it surprised him that his hair was drying a lot faster than he anticipated.

"Let me help you with that." Zero laughed, helping Kaname with his longer hair before he turned into a fluffball.

"I can dry my own hair." Kaname pouted, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist and pulling him on top as they fell onto the sheets.

That felt familiar to them for some reason, and rather welcoming.

Their laughter filled the air as the two wrestled for dominance, Kaname using his sexuality and Zero using his sincere kisses to try and gain the advantage. They felt so lighthearted, poking and prodding at each other, blood swelling up into their loins once more.

But it was ignored, for the most part, in favor of perusing their topping game with affection, not sex. It was so odd for Kaname to pay no mind to something as carnal and instinctual as that for the sake of making a personal connection with another, but he was absolutely thrilled. Zero could sense his joyous mood, which made him want to coddle the cute brunette even more. The thought made him shiver in anticipation.

"Gotcha." Zero laughed, pinning Kaname's arms above his head.

He probably could have broken free if he wanted too, despite Zero's denser muscle mass, but he remained still, like a good boy, gazing up into the endless sky of lilac that was Zero's eyes. Deep within their shadows, as Kaname searched them, he could find nothing but gentle wishes, the hardness in his eyes had finally melted. Did that mean that Zero trusted him to let his guard down so completely, or was he feeling pain once more?

Definitely, there was a pain that Kaname felt. It was a sweet, gentle pain, one that he never knew he could yearn for so much that emitted from deep within his heart. As he lay there beneath Zero, he wanted nothing more than to unite and become one with the handsome hunter. It went way beyond simple sexual completion--Kaname wanted to pull Zero into him, to melt their bodies together into one being, like halves forming a whole to complete each other. And if some degree of that unity wasn't possible, then his existence would merely vanish into oblivion, or he would wish for that.

What a bittersweet emotion! It was enough to drive anyone insane!

"Muah." Zero kissed him on the cheek, exaggerating the onomatopoeia.

Kaname's scarlet face matched Zero's, the two out of breath but still wanting to play.

"Muah." Kaname mimicked, kissing the air in front of Zero, since he couldn't lift himself enough to meet his lips.

Zero smiled, letting go of one hand in favor of using it to stroke the brunette's cheek as he kissed him softly on the mouth, taking his swollen bottom lip between his own to nip at it, wetting it with his tongue. Kaname played with his top lip, his kissing skills much better now than they were last night. An easy feat to achieve, if you've never kissed before. He was a blank slate in that department, much like Zero was about sex. They would be able to teach each other along the way.

Now that he thought about it...

_"Mnn."_ Kaname licked the air in front of Zero once more.

"What now, kitty cat?" Zero laughed.

"Stick out your tongue." he requested.

Throughout the morning, Zero had become accustomed to kissing and cuddling with Kaname, content that he finally had the beautiful, cat-like God-slash-Goddess, he really had do decide which, to himself. He didn't have to wait long to have him, though, but how long did Kaname have to wait until he found a person to treasure him for his sweet and sexy personality, not just his body? Had anyone ever treated him as more than an object?

Sticking out his tongue as far as it could go, only a second passed until he found out why Kaname wanted him to do so.

The brunette took Zero's tongue into his mouth, laving it with his own, sucking it gently as he bobbed his head some, making Zero cry out as his brows rose in sheer pleasure. It was something Kaname had always wanted to try, but never wanted to, or got the opportunity to kiss anyone. He could feel Zero's tongue fight back as lips came into play once again, both tongues dancing for dominance in between their sweet, cavernous mouths.

Bumping Zero with his hip, Kaname knocked him of balance, taking advantage of his momentary disorientation to roll on top of him and insert his hands in the front of his robe. Zero didn't protest, letting Kaname have his own little way with him for the moment as he peppered kisses along his face and throat, moving down to lick and suck at his collarbones before trailing a line of saliva with his tongue back up to his ear.

_"Ahh..."_

Zero's vocalizations made Kaname's mouth water as he worked the hunter's ear, blowing softly into it before working his way back down to his open robe front. Kaname could feel a pair of hands sliding in the front of his robe of their own accord, fingers pinpointing and pinching his pert nipples beneath the soft cloth.

_"Zero!"_

Kaname's whisper of pleasure tickled the skin of the hunter's chest, causing him to writhe beneath it and the combined efforts of his tonguing and suckling. His lips found their way to one of Zero's nipples, mouth latching on hungrily as he tried to devour the pink flesh. Zero squeezed his nipples roughly as Kaname nipped at the sensitive bud, switching over to the other side. He wanted to take his time as he worked over the soft, heated skin of the hunter, his chest heaving pants when his lips finally trailed farther south, over the hunter's abs, admiring how carefully they were defined, but not too built.

His tongue traced wet lines over the dips and curves, plunging into his belly button and driving him wild as his hips thrust, something hot and hard tickling the underside of Kaname's chin and throat.

Smirking, Kaname looked up into Zero's eyes, glazed with desire, to ask for permission.

"I just want to tease, for fun." he explained, placing a soft kiss on the tip of the head, making his hips buck in response.

"I don't... want to take... advantage of you." Zero managed between panting breaths.

_"I want to taste you, Zero."_ he murmured, running his fingers up and down the hunter's thighs, his lips following after.

The brunette was asking him for permission, something Zero didn't want him to do. He wanted Kaname to be able to do as he pleased since he had spent so long following the orders of others, but here, now? Kaname just wanted to be intimate, who was Zero to deny the man a chance to please if it made him feel better?

_"Do as you like."_

_"I promise I'll go slow." _Kaname vowed, lifting Zero's ankle to trail hot kisses down his leg, licking the arch of his foot before circling around his big toe and back up to his thighs.

Using his elbows, Kaname gently spread Zero's legs wider, ghosting his tongue over his sac, trailing his lips up the sides of Zero's already weeping sex. He opened his mouth and palmed the sensitive member, circling the tip of his tongue around the edges of the swollen head, bringing his mouth over the appendage to suck lightly, flicking his tongue over the slit.

The effects were instantaneous, and very hard to_ not_ react to. Zero bucked his hips, forcing a bit more of himself into Kaname as he began to suck in earnest around the head, the hunter's fingers tangling into Kaname's wild mane. He began to toss his head left and right, lost to the ecstasy of their intimacy.

_"Ka... nam... e... ohh... please... feels... so... good..."_ Zero panted, fighting the urge to thrust into Kaname's soft, hot, wet, and_ very_ velveteen mouth.

Zero's muscles spasmed as he writhe, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Kaname suck him off. He went slow as promised, lips leaving the head and traveling back down his length and up to his stomach, tongue dipping once more into his navel. Kaname looked up at him from beneath his thick lashes, crawling up his body, licking a nipple along the way, to plant a kiss on his lips, which Zero sought like sustenance. The hunter's tongue slipped past his lips, playing with the brunette's, tasting a hint of his own essence along his tongue as they slid sinuously together, a line of saliva trailing down his chin.

All too soon the kiss was broken, leaving Zero in disappointment for less than a moment as that same tongue lapped once more at his throbbing head. His toes curled and spread in time with the length of his licks, his pants becoming more ragged as he approached orgasm.

Kaname sucked lightly, alternating between soft kisses and running his lips only around the length.

_"I'm... gonna.... ahhhh! Cum...... mmmnnh..."_

He teased lightly, working his tongue along the slit as he hummed gently.

_"Ka... name....!"_

Zero placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, tying to push him off before it was too late, but he grasped the hunter's hands, twining their fingers together as he judged the timing.

_"Ahhh!"_

Taking his cue, Kaname took Zero's entire length down the back of his throat, humming to help intensify his orgasm.

_"KANAME!"_

The hunter's cock twitched and back arched as he spurt into his mouth, down his throat, some of it dribbling back down his tongue and out onto his chin, dripping onto Zero's spent sex. Kaname swallowed as much as he could, cleaning up after the sweet seed that spilled from his mouth.

Mewling and whimpering from the intense pleasure, Zero plopped back onto the messed up sheets, soaked in the sweat and fluids of their lovemaking. He pulled Kaname up to rest on his chest, stealing a kiss, and then another as he cradled him in his arms, wrapping the bed sheets around them. Kaname's head rest in the crook of Zero's neck, the hunter's fingers threading through his silky, soaked locks.

_"Hey..."_

Kaname felt so safe, so warm in Zero's loving embrace that he barely registered what he was saying as he drift off, finally comfortable enough to rest. His brain responded to the sound, but he couldn't make his mouth work, his entire body too exhausted from the whole ordeal of using his new found powers, traveling miles and miles from one culture to the next...

_"It can wait, we have time." _Zero murmured, noticing the brunette's even breathing.

Dropping another kiss on his forehead, Zero buried his nose into Kaname's hair as he too joined him in the realm of sleep.

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** My brain has been fried until nice and crispy. Longest fluff evar. I hope you enjoyed. ^^

**Reviews:** Please, thank you, and my undying love shall be yours!


	9. Dark Light

**A/N:** The bit with Ichiru might seem weird, but please remember that he is still tripping on acid. Also, I fear that way too much is going on at once, which is why the chapter is so long, since I want to try and cover everything at regular intervals without taking long breaks from two connecting events for the same characters. If you've noticed, it takes me about 3-4+ chapters to cover a single day in most of my fics, because so much happens in just a day. Also, when you consider that I've limited myself to about seven days, give or take a few, then there's much I need to cover. I still haven't decided how to end this fic, but I still have most of the rough plot thought out. Enjoy!

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Awareness wasn't the problem.

Well, that was actually debatable, since it wasn't a _lack_ of awareness that was the problem, it was more of an over-stimulation. Ichiru was too in tune with his surroundings.

The colors were much too bright in the small cottage for his liking. The sandstone colored floor looked like desert terrain, the walls like encroaching cotton candy, expanding and polluting the air. Ichiru took a slow, deep breath as he slowly curled up into a ball on the couch. He adjusted his weight uneasily, his hand accidentally slipping between the cushions of the couch.

"Fucking trying to eat me!" he wailed in panic as he launched himself from the plush.

With a cough, he rolled over dizzily so he could sit up. The younger hunter threaded his fingers through his bangs, noticing the bit of oozing red from his palm as he did so. He couldn't feel his fingertips on his right hand, were they cut off and replaced with white prosthetic?

"Shit..." he cursed as he grasped his hand.

He glanced to the window, noting the melting—

Or were they bleeding?

—roses from their stems.

It all made perfect sense, in the surreal reality—Ichiru was in some sort of hell, sent there by vampire strippers who could smell the scent of their dead brethren on his skin.

It had to be the one with pigtails. All the other blonds were nice to him.

"You have to stay still and relax for the remedy to set in."

Ichiru turned to the speaker and bit back his retort. Had Kaien always been this scary? His aura was so white it was nearly clear, if it weren't for the occasional scarlet flare that emanated from the edges of his skin...

"Ichiru," Kaien called, approaching him from the staircase.

"Stay away." he warned anxiously, grasping behind him onto the floor for his sword—which had been left in the car in the Vampire Kingdom—for anything anti-vampire that he could swipe at the sullen King before him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly, eying his adopted son in pity. "You know that already. I need you to get better, so you can tell me what happened in the Vampire Kingdom."

Fear was evident in Ichiru's eyes as they wandered over Kaien's robe-clad body. The scent of his lavender shampoo was too strong for his liking, swirling around in suffocating spirals. The King felt like a specimen beneath a microscope, but if Ichiru needed to examine him to make sure he was safe to trust, however odd the method might have been, then he wouldn't fight it. He lifted a hand to scratch at his nose absentmindedly, causing the younger hunter to shrink back. Kaien watched as Ichiru continued to glance behind himself, scraping the stubs of his bandaged nails against the sandstone floor to grasp at whatever wasn't there.

"You're going to damage your fingers even more if you keep that up." the King sighed in concern as he approached the teen, despite his howling protests.

"Zero... Zero! if you're alive, I need your help! There's a vampire impersonating the King! He's possessed, something!"

"He's in the castle," Kaien informed, grasping on Ichiru's wrists, sliding a hand under his arm to help lift the struggling teen onto the couch.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME OR I'LL BOIL THE COUCH AND POUR THE SCALDING LIQUIDS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"I'm seriously debating about recording this right now." he half laughed, "However, I don't think you'll appreciate it much when you're sober again. Just lie down, and allow the vitamins to take effect. I'm preparing a makeshift sauna for you in the shower for further detoxification."

Placing distance between himself and Ichiru was probably the best thing Kaien could have done for him at the moment. The boy was very manic at the moment, and the vitamin c would need some time to replace the nutrients in his body. His hallucinations would end soon, and then the real questioning could begin.

Besides, he had a feeling that something would soon be approaching.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Yori trembled slightly as she stepped forward. She might not have been able to face the vampire if she hadn't been working for Thorns for so long, but she swallowed her fear and spoke.

"King Haruka?" she asked, taking a step forward, feeling the desolate chill in the air from the vampire's presence.

"No, that is not my name." the tenor voice called. "King Haruka is currently in slumber in the chambers below the ground floor, I merely handle his affairs. What business do you seek of him?"

Yori tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, using the dark light as her guide through the halls and rooms. She bumped into furniture, stumbled here and there, but the presence seemed to come from everywhere. It threw her off.

"His brother, Rido-sama has sent me. He told me to inform him that Queen Juuri s spell is lifting, and that he wants to meet with him at Thorns for negotiations."

The voice was silent for a moment, pondering. Yori wasn't sure if they were still there until they spoke up once more.

"I take it that you were somehow threatened into delivering this message, human, otherwise he would have long killed you. Perhaps his purpose in sending you here was was more than simply delivering a message."

It seemed as if the voice was talking to itself now, lowering in pitch as it considered the last spoken possibility.

"My family, back in Cross Kingdom, he threatened to kill all of them if I didn't comply. I don't understand why he couldn't have delivered this message himself, but I promise, I didn't intend to break into your home like his."

"Home? Don't make me laugh. This castle is a prison, and Rido is barred from it." the voice answered tersely. "Though, I would much rather it be him locked up in this confinement than us. He has been thrown out by the royal family, and we won't tolerate death threats or negotiations with him, especially where the treaty is concerned."

"Treaty? But... My family..." Yori whispered to herself, breath rushing out of her lungs in defeat.

From the enveloping shadows, a figure stood out, defined by the dark mauve light filtering through the stained glass windows. Scarlet twin points of light shone brightly sending a chill down Yori's spine.

"Like I said, we don't tolerate anything from him." The figure held its hand out in offering. "I'll tell him this myself."

"So, wait, a pureblood is barred entry to the royal castle, but a human can come inside? What if hunters were to try to assassinate you?"

"Hunters are barred from the castle without permission, since they have vampire genetics as well." the voice laughed, stepping forward into Yori's personal space. "The spells are designed to help any lost humans."

"Into your stomachs?" she asked reproachfully, fighting the urge to take a disrespectful step back from the offered hand.

"No, little one. As an agreement for the treaty, we help out the humans wandering around the Kingdom. You'd be surprised at the curiosity humans can posses, even when endangered. Rido thinks he can control the Royal Family? I'll straighten his ass out. I'll take you into my custody and return you to the Human Kingdom. Those scars on your wrists, the ones from you being a bleeder, whatever debt you and your family owes, the Royal Family will pardon it all."

"How are you so sure that King Haruka will pardon it?"

"...you'll just have to trust me."

Hesitantly, Yori took the pureblood's hand, feeling warmth spread through the contact instead of the cold abuse she expected from the vampire's atmosphere. The warmth spread through her body as she exploded into a flurry of bats, form shifting and blending with the vampire's.

Navigation was an easy task when they were doing all the work. They flew up along several flights of steps, through the rafters and the aerial garden, out into the open morning air. The Kingdom from above was breath-taking in the light of dawn, even through the shroud of mist that cloaked their animal bodies. From her given altitude, Yori could easily divide the districts from the noble class, to the common, to the lesser vampires. She could spot the fanged fissure, which served as a dividing line for the two kingdoms.

As they crossed the fissure, Yori could feel the invisible repelling charms and spells pass over her body, sort of like passing an object between two opposing sides of a pair of magnets. It had been years since she had last been in Cross Kingdom, but the welcoming atmosphere of her homeland was like taking a breath of fresh air after being submerged in dark waters.

_Imagine the land around your home for me._

The thought whispered in the back of her mind. Yori immediately thought of the honeysuckle and freesia, the magnolia trees blooming around their yard in the upper-middle class district, the thought expanding to a view of the entire neighborhood block, and she could feel the pureblood's silent confirmation.

_We're going to move your family within the castle walls for their protection._

Upon approaching the fair-sized house, the vampire guided them into the shadows, piecing their bodies back together bat by bat. Yori shook out her hair, sneezing when the misty veil was lifted from her once-again human body.

"I trust that you can keep your reunion short, miss...?"

Eyes like rubies gazed out from beneath a heavy white hood, straight, mahogany bangs falling into the vampire's—his eyes. His jaw was clenched. Yori's eyes skimmed his face and arms. His lean, subtle biceps flexed beneath binding tape as he extended his arm outwards, part of his cloak draped over it. An odd symbol was embroidered onto the inside of the dark velvet material, like a Celtic rose. His clothes were all white, from his slacks to a ruffled dress shirt beneath a waist coat with black embroidered detailing. Onyx lace-up boots covered his feet from the cold, wet grass, pant legs tucked into them. The boots made him a few inches taller than her.

What the hell kind of outfitting was that?

"Doesn't it get hot in that?" Yori asked, hurrying to retrieve a key from the gutter on the roof.

"...It's necessary." he said after a moment, watching her from the shadows. "Your name?"

"Wakaba, Sayori!"

Sounds of surprise, joy, tears and heartfelt welcomes could be heard as Yori's family greeted her with open arms. Allotting a five minute time slot for celebration, the vampire took deep breaths through his nose, inhaling deeply to memorize the scent of each of the family members. When the limit was up, he stepped out into the open, noting the shock that ghosted over her father's face.

"Don't be alarmed, I was the one to bring her back. However, I do need to move your entire family within the walls of the land for Cross Castle, to avoid Rido from being able to get to you." he explained.

"We can't trust you. We need written documents from King Cross himself before we go anywhere with you." her father scowled.

The vampire sighed, knowing he would lose the argument before it began.

"Father, he brought me back here from the next Kingdom over. I don't feel the coldness in his skin like I do with Rido."

"And we tell you repeatedly, dear, that you would make an excellent amateur hunter if you didn't trust other people so easily."

Looking skyward, the vampire took in the position of the sun and sighed, turning back to the family.

"I don't have time, I'm already late as it is. I will send someone official from the casle to escort you. Agreed?"

Yori's father gave a hesitant nod.

"What's your name, so that we may use it as a reference?"

In mid step, the vampire turned back to the family, a smirk lighting his face.

"You can call me Yoru."

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Yoru inhaled deeply once more in appreciation of the sweet aroma of flowers tickling his senses. It had been a while since he last made a trip out of the Kuran family castle, and he was going to savor every breath of fresh air before he had to go back. Yoru allowed himself to melt into the air, his form once again exploding into a bat colony. The thick, comforting mist enveloping his body protected him from the intensity of the sun.

Within a matter of minutes, he found himself approaching Cross Castle. Guards, hunters, no doubt, were stationed outside the gated entrance beneath an arch in the high stone wall. He decided to skip the formalities, opting to instead fly over the walls to find the King. The air within the castle grounds was thick and disorienting for a moment, but got better with time. Most likely King Cross would be awake, and inside the castle during this time of day. Surely there were traps to keep even Yoru's bat form out, correct?

Not daring to risk capture, Yoru instead chose to perch in a tree outside of the grounds keeper's cottage. Peering into a window, the scene inside was interesting, to say the least. Two men were struggling, dancing with each other perhaps? Maybe they were drunk, but Yoru didn't smell any alcohol emanating from the inside, only sweat and shampoo. He decided to chance speaking to them, since there was no time for him to seek out anyone else. He was already late for a meeting, and was most likely going to be chewed out for that.

Suddenly, the movement inside stopped. Yoru looked around curiously as to what could have caused the disturbance. The man wearing the glasses turned and looked out of the window, as if searching for something, his honey colored eyes locking with the colony of bats that was Yoru.

So even the grounds keeper was a hunter? They certainly didn't lack security around this place. He looked... puzzled about something as he walked to the door and released the latches. Yoru took that chance to descend, piecing himself together along the way.

"What business do you come with?" he asked, examining Yoru with carefully concealed interest.

"I have a message for the King, perhaps you could inform him?" he questioned, examining the man in return.

There were traces of well-healed scrapes and scars along his hands and wrists, a worn down callous here and there. Perhaps he too had been a bleeder?.

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"By decree of the royal family Kuran in the Vampire Kingdom, bleeder Sayori Wakaba is under protection. However, her employer, Rido, has issued death threats to her and her family." Yoru opened his cloak to reveal the Celtic symbol. "I'll write a quick letter with a signature if I have to, but I'd like to request of him the protection of letting the Wakaba family live on the castle grounds."

With a pensive nod, the man disappeared inside the cottage, leaving the door wide open as he picked up a phone. all the while, his eyes were still searching Yoru's face. He dialed a number, a second party with a deep voice picking up on the first ring.

_"Talk to me."_

"Yagari, I have a request. Please escort the entire Wakaba family up to the castle."

_"Do I need cuffs?"_

"No, they're under my protection. Also, on the way back, pick me up some Taiyaki please."

_"Fatass King... I'll get right on it."_

"Thank you." he smiled

Yoru's eyes widened slightly, very much surprised that he was speaking with, according to that Yagari person, King Cross.

"Would you like to come in? My son was just about to recount a tale of what occurred in a recent incident in the Vampire Kingdom, involving Rido and a second pureblood. Incidentally, we're holding one of your kingdom's subjects in our care right now.

This intrigued Yoru to no end. He sighed and nodded once, deciding that the meeting would have to wait, especially considering how so many things he thought to be of light, were really products of darkness, just like his home.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Parasols were handy little devices—light weight, beautiful, and perhaps most importantly, they were effective in blocking sunlight. Sara waltzed down the cobblestone street like she owned the world, a parasol in one hand, her burgundy dress gracefully plucked up so the hemline wouldn't drag the ground. She approached the two hooded figures with a small smile upon her lips.

"Good morning lady, gentleman. I've no idea as to why you would show up in my territory, smelling of spilled pure blood, but if your intents aren't noble, then I promise to toss your ashes into the river Shinano."

Both figures keeled down on their right knee in formal greeting, making a small arc outward with their left hand to their right hip.

"Please forgive us for the sudden intrusion, Sara-sama, but Shizuka-sama has asked up to request your help. I am Kain, this is Ruka."

"Dancers? From Thorns? Did Rido beat her again?"

"It's nothing new."

"Of course it isn't." Sara scoffed, looking to he horizon. "I don't see the appeal... Would you be able to bring her to my mansion at dusk? If she's as weak as I suspect her to be, she shouldn't be moving around in the daylight."

"Rido-sama is erratic at the moment. We have no clue what he'll do next. At around dawn he took our only bleeder from the club to who knows where, and he's absolutely furious because the hunters that came for a seemingly pleasure-related trip escaped after murdering a patron. Kaname, the dancer who's been there the longest was either kidnapped by them, or managed to escape of his own accord."

"They murdered a pureblood, right? My servants fell into the mourning position." she fretted, receiving their nods with masked worry. "Who was it?"

Ruka and Kain exchanged worried looks, confirming Sara's dread before it was even voiced aloud.

"When we were finally able to clean up the ashes, Rido was able to confirm that it was Ouri. We found this—" Kain pulled a silver chain with a seashell cameo out of his pocket. "Amongst the remains."

Sara held out a gloved hand to receive the jewelry piece, shifting the parasol under her arm so that she could work the clasp and wear the piece.

"I didn't even receive his power." Sara murmured nonchalantly, secretly frustrated. "Did anyone take his blood for themselves?"

"Someone did, though we don't know who."

"...I see." she replied laconically, turning to walk back down to her mansion. "Kain," she paused. "I thank you for bringing me my fiancee's trinket, however, the next time you touch something of mines without my permission, I won't hesitate to kill you."

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

When Kaname awoke, he fully expected to be alone in the Champagne room back at Thorns. He expected to wake up and find himself showered in large bills, an indication that he had done his job well, but thorough proof that he was only an object, a little sexual toy to be bought and sold and broken into as long as the cash flowed. To so many of the workers at Thorns, it was such a drastically different situation than their home life, many of them turning to each other for support, but not Kaname. To him, that_ was_ home life. He never really questioned it before—just suck it, fuck it and shut up, and be grateful that someone was paying him mind.

No one ever wanted to cuddle, or "just talk", or anything of the sort. The closest he had come to that was Ouri, and even then it was always a quid pro quo with him. Still, he was the only one who had treated him kindly in the slightest, despite the rough sex.

But by morning, he too was gone.

So it surprised him to awake on a warm, gently pulsing chest, rising and falling with each deep breath. Soft fingers were unconsciously tracing small circles along his shoulder, the comfortable weight of the hunter's arms around him tightening. Kaname rubbed the gunk away from his eyes and lashes, blinking sleepily up at Zero's face, which was still and at peace, his lips slightly parted and a bit chapped.

Licking his own lips in response, Kaname tilted his head back to place a moist kiss on Zero's. He had a hard time understanding why the hunter wanted to refrain from sexual acts. They were supposed to bring the ultimate pleasure. Then again, what Kaname had experienced before they slept, even without the sexual contact, was now perhaps the crowning jewel of memories that he possessed.

Maybe Rido and Ouri had been lying to him about the ultimate pleasures of the flesh. Maybe it was just Rido. The cryptic little messages in each one of Ouri's lessons deemed it imperative that he earned what he got. How had Kaname earned Zero?

His methods were backwards compared to everyone else, and the way he grudgingly gave in and let Kaname do as he pleased... It was utterly selfish of him to force Zero into something if he didn't think he was ready.

Now Kaname felt guilty. Though he responded well to the teasing and cock sucking, and spent himself into the dancer like so many others, he was the first to stay and cuddle. He _was _beginning to understand why he _needed_ the hunter. The emotional bond that was forming between them offered Kaname's lonely heart some comfort, and it was within Zero's gilded arms that he sought solace from the repetitive, mechanical ministrations of lust.

Since he had finally had a taste of what it was like to be cherished, Kaname didn't want to go back, not for all the money in the world. He had always been trapped, but now he was free to do as he pleased, and he didn't know what to do what himself. He wanted to be crushed, he wanted chains to be cast around his rampant heart, and he wanted to bind them to Zero.

"You're awfully squirmy for just having woken up." Zero murmured with a sigh, blinking sleepily up at the brunette hovering over him, who just turned away slightly. "Hmm, cute little Tanuki." he laughed, straining up to kiss Kaname on the tip of his nose.

"Tanuki...?"

Zero lazily lifted a finger to the hallow beneath one of his eyes, tracing gently before drawing away, a black smear spread across his finger.

Shit! Kaname's eyeliner! Dammit all that he had to choose waterproof last night! The dancer could feel his face heating to a handsome scarlet, boiling to his ears as well. Zero merely laughed again, turning his head and yawning as he stretched on his bed, lost in the hazy pleasure of content. His eyes wandered over to the nightstand where an LED clock sat, its electric blue numbers burning the image of sixteen hundred into his retinas, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he pouted inaudibly.

"Having a problem?" Kaname tried to joke, but his voice was too strained.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, bringing a hand to the small of the dancer's back to rub soothing circles into the skin. "Did I upset you with that Tanuki comment? You look gorgeous, I was just teasing you. Besides, I like 'kitty cat' better."

"It's not that, rather, I went too far this morning, didn't I? Against your wishes. Are you mad?" he asked in a small voice, biting his lip.

Zero could feel his fists clench the material of the duvet beneath him as his eyes became downcast. He used his free hand to cup Kaname's cheek, trying to reassure him.

"No," he spoke softly. "What you did was fine with me, I enjoyed it, though I enjoy this," he stroked his fingers over the brunette's skin gently. "just as much, if not more than what we did."

Kaname smiled at that and released his lip from his fangs.

"So," he continued in a more positive tone. "is it really okay for a prince to have a whore in his room?" he flashed a smile, which quickly faltered when he saw Zero frown.

"I'm mad now though." he sighed. "I want you to stop calling yourself that. I've been around the kingdoms, both yours and mine. I've people-watched with my master on both sides to get a feel of what to expect, the differences between humans and vampires. There are quite a few, not as many as one would think, but it's there. You would be surprised at just how cold and heartless those whores are, considering how warm and gentle your core is." Zero placed a firm palm against Kaname's heart, feeling his pulse quicken. "Besides, there is no way in hell that I'm a prince." he begrudged a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "I just happen to live in the castle, my blood isn't blue."

"I'd consider that a good thing, otherwise you'd be a crab, or something like that." Kaname smiled, wanting to bring the whore subject to a close.

"I'm a Gemini, not a Cancer thanks." he smiled when Kaname gave an appreciative laugh at his wit. "But all joking aside, are you alright?"

The grin slowly disappeared from Kaname's face, leaving him sober.

"...Yeah." he hesitated.

Compared to what he could be suffering through right now, especially for coming in direct contact with the hunters back in Thorns, he was in a very good position at the moment.

"Yes, I am." he amended with a smile, his eyes finding the gentle lilac beneath him.

"You know," Zero considered him. "You may not have any possessions on this side, but you do have a place here with me, as long as I'm concerned." he murmured, stroking Kaname's hair from his eyes.

Kaname's lips tilted into a frown as he looked on skeptically. The only possessions he had owned was his extensive wardrobe and the few items in his chamber, Where everyone else had at least a family. All things considering, he couldn't miss what he never had.

Loud tolls of the school bell sounded like a faint whisper through Zero's room, though it made Kaname jump in surprise anyway. Zero shushed him, rubbing more circles around his back before rolling on top of him and placing a kiss to his temple. He stood up, both feeling the cool air against the absence of warm skin, and wandered over to his modest vanity. The brunette sat up to watch him as he rummaged through a box off to the side. After a moment Zero apparently found what he was looking for, tossing a small bottle to Kaname.

"It's make up remover, don't ask, adolescence is one hell of a joyride." he explained with a slight blush. "Anyways, cotton balls are in the box. Get cleaned up so we can go to class, if you want."

"Class?" Kaname asked in surprise. "Sure, but in this?" he picked at the opening of his robe.

"I'll let you use some of my clothes. I doubt there's that much of a size difference."

Zero moved over to invite Kaname over to the vanity, rummaging through the drawers for something for him to wear. He tossed out several pairs of slacks and dress shirts, all of which were new and still in their original packaging. The closet would have yielded better results if he wanted to put the dancer in a uniform, but decided that casual was best, since Kaname might not even like or feel comfortable in school.

"What if I can't keep up?" he asked, stomach clenching in fear. "Human and vampire children probably learn different things."

"Don't worry. If you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me. We don't have to sit through classes. Besides, arithmetic, language, we have a lot of classes in common. The main difference would most likely be in history or social studies, which might come in handy, since you can live here from now on if you like."

"'If you want, if you like,' I honestly don't know what to say sometimes, since I've never really been given those choices, especially when it comes to deciding on my own path. It's new to me."

"Feel free to ask for help at any time." Zero smiled as he went to work on sizing the clothes against Kaname. "Try these on."

Help? Kaname found himself wondering about Ouri's disappearance once again.

**"ღ*~+~*ღ"**

Yards of fabric, and he still felt naked, in an awkward term of the word. The long-sleeved dress shirt Kaname donned was a bit big on him around his chest and torso, and about half a centimeter too short on the sleeve and pants, but the difference wasn't terrible. He had to wear a belt, since his abdomen wasn't as developed as Zero's but with some clothes to his name, he felt a bit better.

The buzz of students, tired of classes, ready to end the day, were still eager to gossip. They crowded around the bottom of the spiral staircase as the prince and guest filed down, both in casual wear. Zero had opted for normal dress clothes as well, just so Kaname didn't feel too out of place. The gesture helped minimally, but the sea of eyes below nearly unnerved the dancer, and he suddenly found himself wishing that he was back in his cage catsuit, where he would at least feel comfortable with his appearance.

"Make way!" Zero barked, irritated at the crowd. "And get to class!"

Unwillingly, the students parted, allowing Zero space to move with Kaname in tow. Several students called out to them like before, their questions more shameless this time.

_"Is he your boyfriend, Zero-sama?"_  
_"No way! They couldn't be gay, it'd be a shame! They're too hot for that!"_  
_"Kiss, kiss! Yaoi for us, Zero-sama!"_  
_"If you won't give us a name, can we give you one?"_  
_"Sexy! That's his name!"_  
_"No way! Name him Adonis!"_

Zero had had enough by the time he reached the classroom, the crowd following them all the while. He spun around, affixing a blackened glare to the crowd.

"ENOUGH! I will not have you all disrespecting our guest with your grotesque sexual advances." he pulled a trembling Kaname behind him. "He is a PERSON, and you will treat him as such, otherwise I'll have anyone who dares to compromise his honor expelled from the Academy!"

The crowd backed away slowly, stunned looks on several of the students faces.

_"Zero-sama is asserting his full authority..."_  
_"He's never done that before..."_  
_"Definitely dating!"_  
_"Stop with the speculation! Do you play any sports?"_  
_"Can we at least know your name?"_

At this point Kaname turned uncertain eyes to Zero, who sighed lightly.

"It's your choice to tell them."

"..." the brunette looked to the expectant crowd before giving a small smile. "My name is Kaname."

_"Kaname-sempai!"_  
_"Are you dating Zero-sama, Kaname-sempai?"_

"Dating?"

_"Do you love Zero-sama?"_

Something squirmed in Kaname's heart, and he could feel the tenseness of Zero's attention on him, though the hunter's eyes were still on the crowd. He seemed to be waiting for the answer as well. The dancer unconsciously pressed closer into Zero's personal bubble, the pressure of the crowd's stared making him claustrophobic. His heart warmed considerably, aching from how soothing the intense emotion was. Kaname gave a sincere grin at the thought of that little word—

And the crowd gasped in shock.

_"V-vampire!"_  
_"Zero-sama brought a vampire to school!"_

Zero could feel Kaname wince behind him and shrink back, his feelings most obviously hurt by the crass comments of the other students. His lips curled back in anger, porcelain fangs glinting in the light.

_**"I order all of you to get to class!"**_

The crowd shifted uncomfortably, registering the threat that Zero was quickly becoming to all of them. A resolute click was followed by the chill of metal against Zero's temple. The hunter's lilac eyes focused sideways to the silver barrel that blended in so well with his hairline. Kaito's 9mm revolver was poised, ready to kill with a touch of the hairpin trigger.

"Calm your nerves, vampire." Kaito murmured gently, deadly promise filling the gaps between his words. "Everyone else, head to your respective classes without a word. **_Without a word_**." he tilted his head to the side, studying Zero's facial expression. "Let's see, you're not in uniform, that's a demerit, you've brought a pet to class,"

"DO. NOT. REFER. TO. KANAME. AS. A. PET. YOU. ASSHOLE." he growled out between grit teeth, ready to level the elder hunter's head with the ground.

"disrespecting your elders, disturbing the educational process, I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you. One more demerit, and I'll personally see to it that you both are disciplined to the highest extent of Academy regulations."

Well at least he was going to allow Kaname into the classroom.

The dancer placed his hands on Zero's shoulders nervously, bringing his forehead to rest directly besides the barrel, a deep frown etched upon his face as he continued to look straight ahead to the opposite wall, feeling the need to do something, to feel like he had some sort of control of the situation, but teachers were elders, and he felt no more comfortable denying them than he would have by turning down a particularly kinky request from one of his customers.

As the crowd thinned and Kaito kept quiet, Zero reverted back to his calm indifference that he normally wore around other students. He turned, Kaito's barrel following after without breaking contact with his skin, and proceeded into the classroom, muttering a low note of reassurance to Kaname as they disappeared beyond the door into the stadium-style seating, choosing the furthest seats in the back, away from the teacher. Kaito withdrew his weapon and placed it in plain sight for all students to see on his desk before turning to the blackboard. He took a piece of chalk into his right hand and attacked the board, writing out the title of the day's lecture on the board:

**PUREBLOODS - THE DESCENT INTO MADNESS**

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

**A/N:** In a lot of places, this chapter was fun, in others, I got a massive headache.

**Reviews:** Thank you for reading, please leave feedback and let me know how you liked the chapter/story so far. I'll love you forever for that. ;)


End file.
